Uchiha's Dating Agency
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Mungkin Hinata tak menyadari ini, begitupun dengan Sasuke. tapi akankah mereka menyadari arus yang semakin kuat akan menerjang mereka? Menimbulkan jalinan yang tak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya? Ditambah lagi kini mereka akan berada di satu tempat yang sama, akankah terjadi kekacauan? Apalagi setelah Hinata bertemu dengan'nya'. Update! Last chap!
1. Prologue

Ether-chan presents:

_**Uchiha's Dating Agency**_

**Inspired from Kekkon Shiyouyo (author lupa tulisannya #plaaakkk)**

Pinjem chara Abah **Masashi** #plaakk, No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain

Pairing: **Sasu Hina **always

Genre: **Romance, a little garing humor**

**Warning: Typo, Gajeness, aneh, kagak nyambung, OOC, segala warning berkumpul disini -,- tekan back ato X kalo gak suka. Alur kecepetan, maafkan bila ada kesamaan cerita, humor garing**

**A: "Blaa…. Bllaaa" - bicara**

**B:'Blaaa….blaaa' - batin**

**Bagaimana apabila si pemalu Hyuuga Hinata yang dipaksa oleh Ayahnya seorang pemilik dojo terkenal Hyuuga mengikuti dating agency karena jomblo terus sejak patah hati dengan seniornya di SMA, bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak dari pemilik dating agency yang gantengnya-oh-so-wooww-sampai Jashin terpana, tapi juga jomblo karena workaholic dan lebih minat ke hubungan tanpa ikatan tapi dijebloskan paksa oleh Itachi ke acara dating itu?**

**Nah, Enjoyyy the spoiler!**

"K-kenapa k-kau mendekati ku? Aku t-tidak minat. Pergi s-saja sana."

"Ck, diamlah. Aku juga tidak peduli. Buat alibi saja dan aku akan bebas."

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?"

"Memelukmu, supaya misi sialan ini cepat selesai, jadi diamlah"

"M-m-maaf t-tapi,,… JYYYUUUKKEEENNN!"

"Uaaaarrrgghh!"

BRRUGGHHH

"Dasar gadis hutan!"

"D-dasar pantat b-bebek s-sialan"

"Kelihatannya perjuangan mu akan sulit ya Sasuke?"

"Jangan meremehkanku baka aniki. Aku akan dapat apapun yang kumau"

"Tolong jaga jarak 10 meter dariku, Uchiha san"

"HAAHH?"

"Misi kali ini adalah…."

"Kau gila baka aniki?"

"Hei Hinata chan"

"N-naruto senpai?"

'aku tidak mau melihat mu lagi, senpai. Hatiku terasa sakit tiap kata-katamu tempo hari terngiang'

"Jangan melarikan diri lagi, Hinata"

"Abaikan aku."

"I'm out."

"Sayonara. Jaa nee…."

**Please **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review it and I'll continue**

**Maaf Lost then found blum kandas udah nelurin karya lain**

**Oh ya, review chap 1 nya Lost then found yaaaa!**

**Hehehe**

**#gak becus**

**Owned by: Ether Chan**


	2. Annoying Time, I'm Getting In

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1. Annoying Time, I'm Getting In!**

**Kediaman Hyuuga …**

"A-ayah, aku kan sudah b-bilang aku tidak mau dijodohkan apalagi dipaksa masuk ke _dating __agency_ tidak jelas itu!"

Masih dengan pakaian berlatihnya Hyuuga Hinata mengomel dengan bibir mengerucut pada ayahnya tercinta, Hyuuga Hiashi. Wajar saja, karena saat ia baru kembali dari _dojo_, semua pakaian, alat rias dan perlengkapan mandinya telah hilang tanpa jejak dari kamarnya, sungguh mengeherankan. Dan setelah dicari ke seluruh rumah, ia melihat koper pakaian dan tas ransel miliknya sudah mengemas barang-barangnya yang sudah bisa dipastikan pasti berasal dari lemari, meja rias dan kamar mandi khusus yang ada di kamarnya.

Barang-barang itu tanpa seizinnya langsung dimasukkan ke dalam bagian belakang mobil pengangkut berlabel Uchiha's Dating Agency dengan slogan anehnya, '_Only One Week and Get Your Prince/Princess_'. Absurd. Hell. Hinata minta penjelasan! Hiashi pun menghela napas mendengar penuturan putri nya.

"Hinata, kau sudah berumur 28 tahun dan masih tidak punya pacar atau teman pria, Ayah mau kau memilih salah satu pasangan hidup yang sudah terdaftar di map itu. Mengerti?" jelas Hiashi, gemas dengan sikap putrinya yang benar-benar keras kepala. Tidak mau berpacaran atau bertunangan, malah dengan gamblangnya pernah berkomitmen bahwa ia tidak mau menikah. Hiashi jadi pusing tujuh keliling.

"T-tidak mau, tidak ada yang ku s-suka, lagi pula aku punya t-teman pria kok," sergah Hinata cepat sambil menggeleng cepat.

"Sudahlah Hinata. Kau bahkan belum melihat isi map itu dari kemarin. Dan kau malah menaruhnya di kamarku. Kalau Kiba dan Shino sih, maaf saja, itu namanya sahabat tapi _gender_-nya saja laki-laki," sela Neji, kakak lelaki Hinata yang sedang teramat kesal karena mendapati map berisi tumpukan foto cowok berwajah cantik akibat ulah iseng adiknya.

Neji berpikir bahwa map itu adalah dokumen penting yang dikirim salah satu bawahannya. Map coklat polos yang tergeletak rapi di meja kamarnya, malah berisi malapetaka, isinya membuatnya muak dan hampir kejang-kejang.

_Aku masih straight tahu_, pikirnya kesal

"T-tidak mau … Neji-nii saja yang ikut! Bukankah Neji-nii mirip perempuan?!" cetus Hinata dengan wajah inosen ditambah bibir mengerucut sebal sebagai tanda penolakan. Pada saat bersamaan, Hiashi terkejut dan Neji pucat pasi. Neji mendelik kesal setelah menarik napas lelah karena mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata, aku ini pria tahu! Masa kau suruh ikut _dating agency_di golongan wanita? Lalu Tenten bagaimana, hah?" sahut Neji dengan wajah masam. Di dahinya terukir urat-urat persimpangan pertanda kekesalan yang memuncak.

"Ukhh … t-tapi kan … . Ah! Hanabi juga bisa, dia lebih cantik dariku. Ide yang bagus kan, Ayah?" elak Hinata sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya yang biasa dipakai untuk merayu Kiba dan Shino agar ikhlas menemaninya ke tempat-tempat yang ia inginkan. Hah, dasar.

"_Nee-san_, apa maksudmu dengan aku mengikuti _dating agency__,_ hah?! Aku masih SMA tahu?! Lebih baik _N__ee san_ ikut saja dan jangan banyak mengeluh!" labrak Hanabi dengan suara melengking. Raut wajah Hanabi saat itu tak kalah menyeramkan dengan sosok hantu di film _horror_ kesukaan Tenten.

Hinata mengkeret. Padahal adiknya tak kalah cantik dengannya. Dengan iris mata yang berwarna sama, rambut coklat yang lembut dengan wajah ceria pasti membuat Hanabi laku keras di _dating agency_ itu. Ups! Hinata menepuk kepala, sejak kapan dia sangat tega pada adiknya sendiri?

"H-habisnya ..." Hinata kembali mencari-cari alasan.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Jangan membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan mereka terus. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Hanabi masih 15 tahun dan kau tega menjodohkannya. Neji juga sudah punya tunangan, apa kau rela memisahkan mereka? Jangan menolak lagi, atau kau mau Ayah tunangkan dengan Gonzaburou? Dia anak relasi Ayah." kata Hiashi tenang sambil menjulurkan sebuah foto pria bongsor dengan wajah yang err … . Berumur 45 tahun, berstatus _single_, jangan lupakan kaca mata minus tebal yang dipakainya. Bahkan Hinata tidak tahu lagi berapa ketebalan kacamata itu.

"Y-yang itu lebih t-tidak mau. Ya sudah, a-aku ikut."

Dengan berat hati Hinata menyetujui dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca menatap foto nista andalan ayahnya untuk mengancam dirinya. Ckck, kasihan Hinata.

"Baiklah, cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap. Neji akan mengantarmu ke tempat pembukaan acara itu diadakan," perintah Hiashi pada Hinata yang berjalan dengan langkah lemah.

"B-baiklah," Hinata mengangguk lemah dan bergerak menuju kamar Hanabi untuk meminjam peralatan mandi dan sekalian menumpang di kamar mandinya.

…

_Fix_, mulai hari ini gadis cantik berumur 28 tahun, beriris _amethyst_ dengan rambut indigo sepinggang yang indah, tertanda, Hyuuga Hinata, resmi terdaftar masuk dalam Uchiha's Dating Agency atas paksaan tiga Hyuuga yang mengantarnya menuju pintu neraka imajiner.

_Yosh, a-aku akan berusaha kabur_, batin Hinata dengan penuh semangat. Ia hanya belum menyadari betapa ketatnya acara yang akan diikutinya nanti.

.

.

.

**Saat yang bersamaan di Uchiha Corp. …**

"Apa-apaan ini, _Baka Aniki_?!" teriak Sasuke penuh emosi pada Itachi sambil menggebrak meja kerjanya. Bahkan para pegawai di luar pintu berjengit kaget mendengar suara pukulan pada meja yang terdengar di luar pintu bertuliskan 'Direktur'.

"Tenanglah, _Otouto._ Kau tidak akan mati hanya mengikuti _dating agency_ selama 1 minggu," ucap Itachi santai sambil menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari supaya gendang telinganya tidak rusak mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengaum bak harimau yang dibangunkan paksa dari tidurnya

"Aku tidak mau. Batalkan!" tolak Sasuke sesegera mungkin.

"Ck, tidak bisa. Karena Ayah yang mendaftarkanmu," balas Itachi. Ia mulai kesal menanggapi sikap temperamental adiknya.

"Walaupun Ayah yang mendaf—Ayah?!" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Iya, lihat ini." Itachi menyodorkan ponselnya. Layar ponsel menunjukkan pesan dari kontak bernama '**L0V3Ly T0u-$4n MuAchhh**' yang membuat Sasuke hampir muntah tapi ditahannya mati-matian.

**From****:** **L0V3Ly T0u-$4n MuAchhh**

**Hei Itachi, ****tolong daftarkan adik****mu**** ke acara **_**dating agency**_**-****mu. ****K****alau dia tidak mau****,**** katakan padanya dia PASTI AKAN**** aku**** jodohkan dengan saudara sepupu Naruto yang ****sangat tergila-gila padanya****.**

"Mungkin saja yang dimaksudkan Ayah adalah Sai bukan?" sangkal Sasuke dengan pandangan jijik.

"Aduh, kau bodoh atau apa Sasuke? Jelas-jelas Sai sudah bertunangan dengan Yamanaka Ino, lagipula Sai itu sepupu kita. Dan jangan katakan bahwa yang dimaksud Ayah adalah aku. Aku sudah punya Konan, mengerti?" tegas Itachi kepada adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan isi pesan ayahnya. Kalau tidak salah tadi ia menyebutkan saudara sepupu Naruto? Ck, pastilah yang dimaksudkan adalah Karin dan Shion. Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Relasi dengan keluarganya juga cukup dekat sehingga ayahnya yang tua bangka itu pasti tahu jelas bahwa saudara dari temannya yang berisik itu menyukainya sejak dulu.

_Aku tidak minat pada__ gadis-gadis berisik dan manja__. H__m, baiklah akan kuikuti permainan ini__,__ tapi ingat saja aku akan keluar tanpa satupun gadis-gadis tengil itu!_ pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai licik.

"_Fine__. _Aku akan ikut karena Ayah yang menyuruh. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah berusaha menjodohkanku dengan saudara _baka __dobe, deal_?" Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum picik. Sempurna sudah rencana yang ia susun baik-baik di kepalanya.

"Oke, _deal_. Ini foto gadis-gadis yang ada, lihat saja kalau mau." Itachi pun melemparkan sebuah map berisi foto-foto peserta wanita ke meja Sasuke. Itachi mengerling nakal sejenak sebelum beranjak ke pintu dan pergi dengan tawa karena Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

_J__angan harap a__ku mau melihatnya, _desis Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke meraih map itu, meremasnya kasar dan membuangnya ke dalam keranjang sampah tanpa menyadari ada satu foto yang keluar saat Itachi melempar map itu ke mejanya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari kantornya. Kedatangan Itachi benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Tetapi, sebelum map itu bernasib malang di keranjang sampah, foto gadis berambut _indigo_ dan bermata _amethyst_ yang tengah tersenyum manis menghadap kamera dengan tulisan print berlabel 'Hyuuga Hinata' jatuh tergeletak dengan manis di atas meja kerjanya.

Nah, Uchiha Sasuke, 29 tahun, direktur sukses yang tampan dan keren. Dipuja-puja kaum hawa namun masih tetap _single_, akhirnya berhasil dijebloskan ke _dating agency_ oleh sang _aniki _tercinta.

**Aku akan keluar sesegera mungkin!**

**Ya, mungkin saja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Oke itu chapter 1! Gimana? Sesuai harapan gak? Tolong review yaaa… Oh ya bagi yang punya fb boleh add saya (Gina Atreya) yaaa… maaf ya kalo fict ini singkat, maafkan jari-jari saya yang mogok gak mau ngetik . HUUUWWAAAAA! #nangis gaje #di geplak readers #ribut loe. Makasih buat yang udah review prolog nya….#babak belur **

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Shut up! First Mission! Run!

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2. ****Shut up! First Mission! Run!**

_Ckitt … _

Suara derit mobil memasuki parkiran elit paviliun Uchiha yang megah. Seorang gadis yang mengenakan high heels Chonnel keluaran terbaru setinggi 17 senti turun dari mobil mewah itu dengan diiringi seorang _butler_ dan _maid_ pribadi. Dengan senyum lebar, ia beranjak memasuki ballroom mewah di pavilion itu.

Ia berjalan dengan anggun, menunjukkan pesonanya sehingga para pria mulai meliriknya, ia mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan tatapan berkilat nakal.

"Hmm … tidak buruk. Nah, buruanku ada disini," bisik gadis itu dengan suara centil yang dibuat-buat. Wajahnya menampilan seringai lebar.

_You'll be mine Uchiha._

**Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga …**

"Ahhh, Nona cantik sekali!" Teriakan melengking itu datang dari penata rias yang dipesan khusus untuk merias Hinata malam ini. Mahkluk androgini bernama Mademoiselle Orochimaru yang wajahnya sedikit err, … sensasional?

Sedangkan yang dipuji memasang wajah sebal dan tidak berminat membalas pujian itu. Yah, Hinata sangat kesal dengan penata rias itu, karena tadi Hinata sudah mewanti-wanti padanya agar ia didandani biasa-biasa saja. Sedangkan saat mulai mendandani Hinata, Orochimaru dengan gampangnya lupa pada pesan Hinata dan asyik mendandaninya layaknya Barbie kesayangannya.

Dan akhirnya setelah melihat penampilannya di cermin, Hinata menjerit dalam hati, _demi Tuhan! Apakah Orochimaru-san ingin membuatku laris manis?_

Kira-kira kenapa Hinata berpendapat seperti itu ya? Nah, lihat saja bagaimana Orochimaru mendandaninya …

Hinata didandani dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna ungu pastel dengan bawahan agak mengembang yang manis. Bagian atasannya cukup ketat menutupi dada dan dihiasi tali pundak berupa renda halus warna putih keunguan. Penampilannya dilengkapi jaket bulu putih gading yang tidak terlalu tebal untuk menghalau dingin. Dan jangan lupa _wedges_ berwarna krem polos setinggi 5 senti terpasang apik menghiasi kaki jenjang Hinata. Rambut _indigo_-nya ditata bergelombang dengan bando manis berhiaskan mawar-mawar mini yang imut. Dandanan akhir adalah _make up_ natural untuk wajah Hinata yang semakin menambah pesona alaminya.

"E-ehm ... Mademoiselle Oro, kau tidak i-ingat pesanku tadi ya?" tanya Hinata sedikit kesal—karena ia berencana agar ia tidak didandani, lalu saat ia datang orang-orang tidak akan tertarik padanya dan dia di DO dari acara itu—

Oh, Hinata, mungkin kau terlalu lugu? Mana ada yang bisa mengabaikan Hyuuga yang terkenal akan wajah rupawan yang alami itu. Wajah Hyuuga yang bahkan tanpa berdandan pun akan kelihatan tetap menarik perhatian.

"Tidak, Nona Hinata. Ini sudah yang paling sederhana. Sederhana! Dan kau kelihatan c-a-n-t-i-k, jadi jangan mengeluh lagi," tegas Orochimaru dengan wajah garang. Meski agak rempong, kalau sudah menyangkut dandanan hasil karyanya, maka sifat tegas Orochimaru akan mencuat juga.

"Hei, Hinata-nee, kalau sudah selesai turunlah. Neji-nii sudah menunggumu," teriak Hanabi dari lantai bawah.

"Huhh … b-baiklah!" sahut Hinata malas, ia mengambil tas tangannya lalu turun ke lantai bawah dengan loyo setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Orochimaru.

Di bawah sudah ada Neji yang tampak sedang menelepon orang di samping badan mobil. Ia menunggu Hinata jadi sekalian saja. Neji tampaknya tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Dengan santainya Hinata pun masuk ke mobil, memainkan ponselnya sambil mencuri dengar pembicaraan Neji yang terdengar samar-samar.

'—datang? Acara sudah hampir di mulai.' Terdengar suara dari orang yang ditelepon Neji.

"Ya, baiklah Itachi. Sebentar lagi kami berangkat, sampai jumpa nanti." Neji menutup ponsel _flip_-nya dan masuk ke mobil.

_Hinata lama sekali. Apa Hanabi tidak memberitahunya kalau aku sudah ada di bawah?_ Batin Neji sambil menatap balkon kamar Hinata yang gelap.

Dan saat ia melihat ke kaca mobil, tampak bayang-bayang gadis berambut panjang yang sedang tertunduk lesu dengan cahaya aneh yang menyinari wajahnya yang pucat menjadi makin pucat.

"HUUWWAAA! S-SIAPA?"

"N-neji-nii? Ini aku."

"H-hinata ya?! Kapan kau masuk, Hinata? Kau membuatku terkejut!" teriak Neji saat melihat bayang-bayang Hinata yang dikiranya hantu_ sadako_. Beberapa _maid_ sampai datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena mendengar suara teriakan tuan mudanya.

"A-aku kira Neji-nii sedang asyik menelpon selingkuhanmu, jadi aku masuk saja dan menunggumu. Oh ya, tenang saja aku tidak akan bilang ke Tenten-nee kok. Jadi _Nii-san_ tenang saja," bisik Hinata pelan sambil memasang tampang sangat super duper serius seolah-olah itu adalah rahasia besar bagi Neji. Tak lupa ia mengacungkan jari jempol untuk meyakinkan saudara lelakinya itu.

Dengan senyum mautnya Neji mulai berbicara, "Hinata, ayo mendekat sebentar," bujuknya perlahan. Hanya imajinasi Hinata saja atau bibir Neji semakin tertarik ke sudut pipinya sehingga menimbulkan kesan horror?

Bak seekor kucing penurut, Hinata pun mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Neji tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah yang makin menyeramkan itu, makin dekat, dekat, dekat, dan …

_Ctakk!_

"Aduh?! S-sakit!" pekik Hinata yang merasakan panas di dahinya akibat sentilan maut Neji yang tanpa rasa belas kasihan itu.

"Makanya jangan sembarangan menuduh yang bukan-bukan, mengerti? Dan satu hal lagi, Itachi itu bukan selingkuhanku, sama sekali bukan! Dia itu penyelenggara acara yang akan kau datangi! Hanya teman kuliahku dulu, mengerti? Camkan itu baik-baik, bukan selingkuhanku!Dan jangan bawa-bawa Tenten," jelas Neji dengan raut wajah masam sambil men-_starter_ mobil.

_Kalau bukan adikku, mungkin kau sudah kujatuhkan ke segitiga bermuda_, jerit Neji dalam hati.

"P-padahal kalau selingkuhanmu juga tidak apa-apa kok, Neji-nii."

"HINATA!"

"Kyaa!"

.

.

.

Paviliun Uchiha.

Hinata memandang bangunan di depannya tanpa minat sama sekali. Dengan ditemani Neji—lebih tepatnya dipaksa dan diseret— akhirnya Hinata memasuki _ball room_ di bangunan itu, ia segera menuju _counter_ minuman dan mengambil segelas jus stroberi untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering karena berdebat dengan Neji selama di perjalanan. Hinata meminum isi gelasnya sambil melihat-lihat. Tampak olehnya gadis-gadis kaya dan cantik yang berdandan habis-habisan di ujung _ball room_, ada yang berambut merah muda dengan potongan pendek, ada juga yang berwarna kuning pucat dengan potongan rambut mirip dengannya yang tengah bercengkrama sambil sesekali tertawa ringan.

Lalu matanya menjelajahi sosok para pria yang sedang bercengkrama di tengah-tengah _ball room_, ada yang berambut duren dengan warna kuning yang sepertinya pernah dikenal Hinata tapi dia tidak ingat lagi. Lagi pula sosok itu tidak tampak jelas karena tertutupi kepala gadis-gadis centil yang sedang berkerubung di sana bak semut mengerubungi gula. Lalu ada duo berambut merah, satu berwajah _cool_ dengan tato '_Ai_' di dahinya dan satu lagi berwajah _baby face_.

Kalau tidak salah lihat, Hinata menangkap satu sosok lagi yang rambutnya bermodel pantat ayam namun wajahnya tak terlihat karena sedang membelakangi Hinata. Kasihan pemuda itu, tampaknya ia sedang kesulitan dan kewalahan dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang memandang pria itu dengan tatapan lapar dan buas, Hinata sedikit bergidik menatap mereka.

_Hih, mata mereka menyeramkan_, pikirnya.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi banyak orang yang memperhatikannya dengan wajah memerah karena terpesona pada penampilannya yang tampak cantik dan anggun malam ini.

"Hei, Hinata, kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya Neji, menyadarkan Hinata yang lamunannya saat sedang melihat keadaan sekitar.

"A-ah, tidak kok. H-hanya melihat tamu yang datang," jawab Hinata pelan. Neji pun lagi-lagi menyeret Hinata untuk menemui temannya yang diteleponnya tadi yakni Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei, Itachi!" sapa Neji saat melihat sang sahabat tengah dikerumuni oleh kru TV yang datang meliput acaranya yang tengah tenar di kalangan remaja ini.

Itachi yang merasa kalau ada yang memanggilnya pun menolehkan kepalanya dan ia tersenyum lebar saat menemukan sang sahabat tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Setelah mempermisikan dirinya dari para media massa, ia pun menghampiri Neji.

"Hei, Neji. Apa kabar? Wah, ini _imouto_-mu yang akan ikut acara ini ya?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum dan memandang Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Iya ini adikku, Hinata," ucap Neji kalem, tidak sadar kalau Hinata sudah risih maksimal karena terus-terusan dipandangi Itachi.

"S-salam kenal, Itachi-san," sapa Hinata dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Salam kenal juga, Hinata-chan! Hum ... kenapa Hinata-chan mengikuti acara ini? Padahal kalau menurutku Hinata-chan tidak usah mengikuti acara begini juga pasti banyak yang tertarik padamu kan, Hinata-chan?" jelas Itachi dengan senyum lebar. Ia tidak sadar kalau wajah gadis yang dipujinya itu sudah memerah malu.

"_E-etto_ …" Hinata tergagap. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, Itachi tersenyum melihat kepolosan Hinata. Di saat-saat yang canggung itu, datanglah malaikat Hinata. Beruntung, ponsel canggih Itachi berbunyi. Itachi segera mengangkatnya, berbicara sejenak lalu memutuskan sambungan.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti kita teruskan lagi. Acara akan segera dimulai dan aku harus memberikan kata sambutan. Selamat bersenang-senang dan nikmati kejutannya,: ucap Itachi sambil menyeringai pada duo Hyuuga yang sama-sama memikirkan kata-katanya dalam keheningan. Dalam waktu singkat, Itachi sudah berada di dekat podium.

_Kejutan?_ Duo Hyuuga itu mengulang kata-kata Itachi dalam hati sambil berpikir.

"Nah, kita persilakan tuan Uchiha Itachi memberikan sedikit kata sambutan selaku penyelenggara acara ini," ucap sang pembawa acara dengan penuh semangat. Ia mempersilahkan Itachi naik ke atas podium.

"Selamat malam para tamu hadirin yang terhormat. Juga pada Anda yang datang sebagai peserta, teman-teman media massa dan beberapa wali para peserta yang hadir malam ini. Tidak usah berbasa-basi lagi, saya dengan resmi membuka acara ini pada pukul 9 malam."

Tepuk tangan riuh rendah memenuhi _ball room_ itu setelah pembukaan resmi yang terbilang singkat itu, tapi ...

"Baiklah, dengan dibukanya acara ini maka saya akan menyebutkan nama-nama peserta wanita; Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Shion, Hyuuga Hinata, …, dan Sabaku no Temari. Dan para peserta pria; Namikaze Naruto, Akasuna no Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara, …, dan Uchiha Sasuke." Jeda sesaat, "Saat ini juga sekarang acara ini dimulai dan misi pertama kalian adalah _'_berpelukan_'_!" seru Itachi penuh semangat.

"Oh, ternyata begitu ya. Baiklah, Hinata, kau boleh mulai misimu." Tidak ada jawaban, Neji menoleh, "Lho?! Hinata? Kau dimana?!"

Lho? Ke mana bocah satu itu? Masa … Hinata hilang dibawa setan? Neji memukul kepalanya, Hinata, bocah itu berani mengelabuinya lagi!

"**HINATA!**" teriak Neji saat menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

Dan saat itu jugalah, Sasuke yang dari tadi tenang mulai risau setelah mendengar kata-kata itu.

_Misi pertama kalian adalah 'berpelukan'_.

Kata-kata itu membuatnya berpikir cepat dan betapa kagetnya saat dia melihat pandangan dari gadis-gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan seakan siap menerkamnya hidup-hidup. Dalam hati, Sasuke menghitung mundur dan segera berlari secepat-cepatnya.

"**SASUKE-KUN**!"

Tak perlu tunggu lama, para peserta wanita mulai mengejar Sasuke dengan beringas, ada yang mengangkat gaunnya dan mulai berlari. Ada yang melempar _high heels_ sembarang arah, lalu ikut mengejar Sasuke dengan kecepatan super. Sasuke jadi bingung, apakah para peserta wanita adalah titisan _super woman_? Gila! Mereka nyaris menangkapnya kalau Sasuke—yang notabene di saat ini menjadi pihak yang dikejar— tidak pintar mencari celah dan telah menghilang di antara gelapnya malam dan kerlap-kerlip cahaya _ball room_.

"Fyuhh, u-untung aku sudah sembunyi dari tadi." Hinata terkikik pelan. Ia bersembunyi di belakang pagar bunga yang ada di depan paviliun. Dengan cerdasnya, sewaktu Itachi sedang menyampaikan sambutan, diam-diam Hinata pergi dari samping Neji lalu bersembunyi. Jangan remehkan kepintaran Hyuuga Hinata untuk berkamuflase layaknya pemain bayangan dari _fandom_ basket sebelah.

Tapi betapa malangnya Hinata saa itu. Ia tidak menyadari adanya aksi kejar-kejaran alias teror-meneror tepat menuju ke arahnya. Hinata hanya mampu terbelalak saat mendapati sesosok manusia menemukannya di tempat persembunyiannya.

Uchiha Sasuke bersembunyi di belakang pagar bunga tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata yang ada di dekatnya mulai memasang tanda siaga. Ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya dan melihat ke samping, _amethyst_ yang indah bertemu dengan _onyx _yang gelap, tapi Sasuke malah mendecih kesal.

"Cih, kenapa ada gadis tengil lagi di sini?" umpatnya pelan, sambil memelototi Hinata.

Hinata yang dipelototi malah jadi merasa bersalah dan sedikit takut.

_Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu ya_? pikir Hinata.

Tapi karena Sasuke tidak kunjung menyudahi aksi pelototannya maka Hinata jadi jengah juga.

"A-akh, ma-maaf. K-kau siapa?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke masih bungkam.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Hinata jadi kesal juga.

_Huh, dasar bebek jelek, padahal aku duluan yang sampai ke sini. Tapi dia baru datang saja malah memelototiku. Err, lebih baik aku tinggal saja dia, daripada nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan_, pikir Hinata sambil membayangkan hal-hal aneh di kepalanya. Rasanya ngeri juga kalau membayangkan tentang nasibnya nanti bila ia berlama-lama dengan pemuda tak dikenal itu di sini.

Sasuke yang masih memelototi Hinata menangkap pergerakan Hinata yang sedang bergerak pelan mulai menjauhinya dan beranjak pergi. Sasuke terperangah. Ia mulai berpikir, sedikit heran, dan tak lama ia menyeringai.

_Kelihatannya gadis ini tak tertarik padaku. Bagaimana kalau aku manfaatkan dia? Aku akan segera bebas_, pikir Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Sadar bahwa Sasuke mengikutinya, Hinata berbalik dan menatap ngeri pada Sasuke yang terus berjalan sesuai arah kepergian Hinata.

"K-kenapa k-kau mendekatiku? Pergi s-saja sana," usir Hinata takut-takut sambil mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat menyuruh Sasuke menjauh.

"Ck, diamlah. Aku juga tidak peduli. Buat alibi saja dan aku akan bebas." Sasuke mendelik tidak suka dan mulai mendekati Hinata lagi dan lagi. Hinata mulai memasang kuda-kudanya saat mendengar perkataan ambigu Sasuke, _well_, itu wajar? Habis, Hinata kan tidak tahu menahu tentang misi yang disampaikan Itachi.

"A-apa yang kau l-lakukan?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah waspada. Sasuke malah dengan tenangnya menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai Hinata. Sasuke, entah bodoh atau tidak sadar, mengabaikan sikap aneh Hinata yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda tanda siaga maksimal terhadap tukang cabul.

"Memelukmu. Supaya misi sialan ini cepat selesai dan gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu tidak mengejarku, jadi diamlah," jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya, sedangkan Hinata yang tidak mengerti tentang misi yang dikatakan Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah pria cabul. Wajah Hinata mulai memucat.

Apa boleh buat.

"M-maaf t-tapi, …, **JYUUKEN!**"

Hinata meminta maaf sejenak dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke dengan tenaga penuh ke atas empuknya tanah sejauh 3 meter dari tempat Hinata berdiri dengan posisi kuda-kuda sempurna. Kepalan tangannya menumbuk persisi di ulu hati. Hinata menarik napas lega. Pria cabul itu tergeletak naas sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa perih.

Dan yakinlah Sasuke, besok kau akan memerlukan dokter yang mampu menyembuhkanmu dari sakitnya encok dan lebam-lebam pada punggungmu. Sebaiknya jangan heran kalau banyak koyo penyembuh akan menghiasi punggung atletismu besok.

"ARGHH!"

Suara pendaratan tidak sempurna dan jeritan yang terkesan menyakitkan itu terdengar sampai _ball room_. Seorang panitia yang mendengarnya segera pergi mengecek apa yang terjadi dan berteriak kaget melihat apa yang didapatinya.

"Kyaa! Uchiha-san?! Apa yang terjadi?" Salah seorang panitia acara yang mengenal Sasuke berteriak cemas melihat Sasuke yang terkapar di tanah dan tengah meringis kesakitan. Segera saja para penggemar Sasuke sudah berada di sana san saling berteriak histeris. Di sana juga terdengar suara kru acara yang menelepon ambulans dengan panik.

Sedangkan yang dihajar, Sasuke, meringis menahan sakit karena punggungnya terpelanting dan menabrak tanah dengan amat keras. Yang dilihatnya dan terdengar olehnya saat itu hanya suara gadis hutan yang hampir membunuhnya sedang meminta maaf dengan panik, seorang _sadako_ berambut coklat yang tampak sedang marah dan suara cemas Itachi yang samar-samar, lalu semuanya gelap.

**Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: ****Nah gimana? Udah sesuai harapan? Oh ya, makasih buat reviewnya ya, banyak banget, hehe melebihi targetku (5 review per chap). Makasih banget buat yang nge-fav n nge-follow juga.**

**Balesan ripiuw:**

**Clara Merisa : makasih ripiuwnya ya, maaf kurang panjang karena aku gak biasa ngetik lama-lama #digampar**

**Ceei SanaRier : Makasih, ni udah di update.**

**Hinataholic: nih, makin seru gak?**

**Hana37 : nih uda lanjut.**

**Yume Guran : Makasih udah Ripiuw ya… #senang banget. hehehe alurnya udah lebih oke belum? **

**Yuka Namikaze : Updet nihh!**

** : hehe nih coba baca lagi, RnR lagi ya**

**Zae-hime : makasih ripiuw nya. Ini udah panjang blum?**

**Aina freedom : udah lanjut…**

**Author Tanpa Nama : makasi reviewnya. Maaf yang kemaren berantakan. Ini gimana?**

**Dyaar Otaku : Hei Diara nih udah updet. Kurasa romancenya blum dulu deh. Cepet update fic mu juga ya…**

**Xerantenum Annuum : makasih ripiuwnya. Ini Putri kan? Nih updet nya…**

**S4mrina : ini lanjutnya**

**Oke, kali ini gak ada synopsis biar penasaran,**

"**Nyahahahahaa" ketawa nista #geplakedd**

**Promosi fb : Gina Atreya (tolong beri tahu saya penname kalian saat meng-add saya ya, #mending_gak_usah_add_elu #pundung) **

**Mind to RnR?**


	4. Duck Prince VS Sadako VS Jungle Girl

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. ****Duck**** Prince/Beauty Sadako/****Jungle Girl**

"Ukh, sial," rintih Sasuke dengan suara serak. Dia baru saja tersadar dari tidur panjangnya setelah semalam dihajar oleh seorang gadis brutal.

"Ck, gadis sialan! _Shit_, punggungku!" Sasuke memegangi punggungnya yang terbalut oleh perban, ia merubah posisi nya untuk duduk dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

Ia mendecih kesal lalu berusaha mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar ruangan yang ditempatinya. Kalau tidak salah, dia sedang berada ruangan VIP di rumah sakit. Ruangan yang ditempatinya bernuansa elegan dengan dominasi cat warna coklat dan krem, saat asyik mengobservasi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertumbuk pada sebuah objek yang sedang terduduk di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Sasuke memicingkan matanya guna melihat lebih jelas, sosok itu berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat, wajahnya tak terlalu kelihatan, tapi sepertinya dia wanita dan sedang tertidur.

Setelah cukup lama Sasuke memperhatikan sosok itu, tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menggeliat pelan lalu duduk lebih tegak, Sasuke memucat.

"Shit!" desisnya pelan.

Tepat pada saat sosok itu membuka mata dan menampakkan mata tanpa pupil berwarna keunguan, sontak sasuke melempar bantal yang dipakainya tadi, "Mati kau, _Sadako_!" teriak Sasuke.

"**!?**"

Sebuah bantal empuk mendarat tepat mengenai wajah orang itu disusul erangan kesakitan, "Ugh, apa-apaan ini?"

Dengan kesal ia memungut bantal lalu memelototi Sasuke, "Siapa yang kau sebut _sadako_, hah?"

Sasuke menelan ludah, yang dilemparnya tadi orang bukan hantu, dan lagi sosok cantik itu bukan wanita tapi pria, _double shit_! Sasuke hanya diam di tempat, lidahnya terasa kaku untuk sekadar mengumpat orang yang ada di depannya.

Kriett …

Sasuke dan orang itu lantas menatap pintu, menatap Itachi yang masuk dengan santai ke ruangan itu.

Sasuke menghela napas lega, "Siapa dia, _Baka aniki_?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk orang itu dengan jari-jarinya

_Tidak sopan sekali_, batin orang itu.

Itachi baru membuka mulut tapi langsung disela, "Hei, Itachi, adikmu itu tidak sopan sekali. Pantas saja Hinata menghajarnya," cibir orang itu dengan raut kesal. Sasuke tidak membalas, ia sedang asyik berpikir, jadi nama gadis hutan itu Hinata.

Itachi menghela napas, "Apalagi yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Aku baru bangun setelah menunggui putri tidurmu itu semalam suntuk. Tapia pa yang kudapatkan? Saat membuka mata, wajahku langsung disambut bantal hangat bekas iler, kau tahu?" Dengan nada menusuk Neji mengutarakan kekesalannya.

"Cih, _Sadako_! Jangan mengataiku putri tidur, dasar pria berwajah wanita!" umpat Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Neji melotot, "Nah, itu satu lagi, mengataiku _sadako_ dan berwajah wanita. Kau sendiri lebih mirip bebek, lebih tepatnya bebek mesum!" ujar Neji sarkatis disambut tatapan tak terima dari Sasuke dan tawa kecil dari Itachi.

"Jangan tertawa, _Baka aniki_!" ujar Sasuke dengan raut kesal.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kalian akan akrab," sahut Itachi yang langsung dibalas tatapan tajam dari Sasuke dan Neji.

"**TIDAK AKAN!**" mereka menolak bersamaan, membuat tawa menyebalkan Itachi makin keras, "Nah, kompak!" kata Itachi lagi di sela-sela tawanya.

"**TIDAK!**" Mereka menyahut bersamaan lagi, membuat Sasuke dan Neji saling menatap kesal, Itachi tertawa puas.

.

.

.

Hinata baru saja tiba di Rumah Sakit Haruno tempat Sasuke dirawat. Yah, niatnya sih mau minta maaf pada bebek Uchiha mesum. Apalagi semalam ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Neji dan Hiashi karena telah menyerang Sasuke sampai pingsan. Padahal Itachi yang kakak kandung Sasuke saja tidak protes, kok mereka malah menghakiminya? Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

Apalagi kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah pantat bebek itu duluan yang menyerangnya? Makanya Hinata menghajarnya, lagi pula kalau bebek itu bicara secara baik-baik apa maksud dan tujuannya, mungkin Hinata tidak akan mengerahkan kekuatannya sampai separah itu. Salahnya sendiri langsung mendekati Hinata dengan wajah mesum. Untung saja kejadian semalam dirahasiakan dari pers dan hanya pihak staf beserta beberapa peserta di TKP saja yang tahu.

Hinata menghela napas lelah.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sasuke tergeletak naas di tempat. Jaraknya dari Hinata sekitar tiga meter. Saat itu Hinata benar-benar masih kaget menyaksikan para staf dan Itachi yang panik lalu segera membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba saja di belakangnya ada aura tidak mengenakkan. Ternyata ada Neji di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Neji-nii, kenapa kau keringatan seperti itu?" Hinata menatap ragu sosok Neji yang terlihat kecapekan seperti baru berlari-lari mencari sesuatu.

Sedangkan Neji tersenyum aneh membuat Hinata bergidik, "Gara-gara mencarimu yang menghilang entah ke mana!"

Hilang sudah wajah _stoic_ Neji digantikan raut amarah yang luar biasa, Hinata bukannya takut malah cengengesan tidak jelas.

"**CEPAT PULANG!**" raung Neji, Hinata mengusap telinganya yang berdenging karena suara keras Neji, tapi ia hanya mengangguk pelan, tak mau membangkitkan amarah kakak lelakinya yang satu ini.

Setelah meminta maaf pada Itachi atas perbuatan Hinata kepada Sasuke—yang entah kenapa dapat dimaklumi oleh Itachi—, Hinata dan Neji pun kembali ke _mansion_ Hyuuga. Sesampainya di rumah ia dihadiahi jitakan maut dari Neji dan tatapan maut Hiashi yang telah mengetahui seluk beluk masalah yang dibuat Hinata.

Meski bukan seluruhnya salah Hinata, tapi tetap saja itu salah, karena Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi, "Minta maaf pada Uchiha besok! Mengerti?" perintah Hiashi dengan tatapan tajam. Hinata mengangguk pasrah, ia sudah cukup lelah setelah dimarahi Neji selama di perjalanan tadi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Asyik melamun sepanjang perjalanan, akhirnya tanpa sadar Hinata sudah sampai di depan kamar rawat yang diberi plakat nama Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan enggan Hinata menggenggam gagang pintu itu dan memutarnya perlahan. Takut-takut, Hinata mengintip isi ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu kelihatan ramai, ada Neji, Itachi dan si pantat bebek yang tengah berbicara dengan volume suara yang bisa membuat orang infeksi telinga. Hinata melangkah masuk tanpa menimbulkan suara berisik, tapi apa daya, Itachi menoleh dan telah melihatnya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan!" sapa Itachi, Hinata tersenyum tipis, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal.

"Gadis hutan," cerca Sasuke, membuat Neji dan Itachi menatapnya tajam sedangkan Hinata menatap heran pada Sasuke.

"A-apa masalahmu, Tuan Bebek Mesum?" balas Hinata dengan wajah polos, membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar—hufft!"

Itachi membekap mulut _otouto_-nya agar ia berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara yang lebih parah.

"Maafkan dia ya Hinata-chan. Dia memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Oh ya, aku mau memberitahu tentang acara _dating_ kalian sebentar," ujar Itachi, ia melepaskan bekapan tangannya saat Sasuke mulai kehabisan napas.

"Uhuk, uhuk … apa-apaan kau, _Baka aniki_? Mau membunuhku, hah?" sembur Sasuke dengan galak.

"Ah, ada masalah apa dengan acara itu Itachi?" tanya Neji yang penasaran.

"Itu—karena semalam semua peserta telah mendapat pasangan, jadinya Hinata dan Sasuke mau tidak mau harus jadi pasangan juga."

Sasuke dan Hinata menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak terima, "T-tidak bisa diubah lagi Itachi-san?" Penolakan pertama datang dari Hinata, ia benar-benar ogah berpasangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke pasang tampang garang, "Tidak! Lebih baik aku keluar," tolaknya.

"Eits, kau lupa perjanjiannya, Sasuke? Dan maaf, Hinata. Peraturannya memang begitu," ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum manis, Sasuke mendengus kesal, tak mampu lagi menolak.

"Hei, hei aku tidak merestui kalian! Terutama kau, bebek!" Neji berujar dengan amarah.

"Kau pikir aku sudi?" balas Sasuke sarkatis.

Sesaat suasana jadi hening, Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berpikir, Neji tampak kesal tapi ia memilih diam, tiba-tiba ia melirik jamnya dan membuka pembicaraan, "Cih, sudah siang. Aku harus pergi ke perusahaan, Itachi aku titip Hinata padamu. Dan kau, bebek, jangan sentuh Hinata mengerti? Hinata, jam 2 siang aku akan menjemputmu, hati-hati pada bebek itu!" Neji segera keluar tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan kesal Sasuke.

"Oke, aku tinggal sebentar ya? Aku harus mengurus acara sebentar, Sasuke jangan macam-macam mengerti?" kata Itachi dengan nada jahil yang dibalas tatapan garang dari Sasuke.

Suasana yang tidak mengenakkan untuk Hinata. Benar-benar canggung, ia merasa takut sekaligus tidak enak untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di sini. Ia memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke untuknya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata lekat-lekat, memandangi wajah Hinata yang tembam, bibir merah, pipi dengan rona tipis, mata tanpa pupil yang beriris keunguan, rambut indigo yang mirip dengan rambut gelap _kaa-san_-nya, tubuhnya mungil bahkan kelihatannya tidak mencapai bahu Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke masih ingat bagaimana tubuh mungil itu menghempaskannya menuju alam bawah sadar dengan sekali pukulan. Berbahaya.

"K-kenapa kau memandangiku?" dengan nada lembut bercampur gugup, Hinata bertanya.

Sasuke menatap datar, "Hn," balasnya singkat.

Satu kata singkat itu membuat Hinata bingung dengan arti ucapan Sasuke. Hening. Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Mereka membiarkan suara desiran angin masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengisi kekosongan.

"U-uchiha-san, yang kemarin itu—aku m-minta maaf."

Dengan suara pelan Hinata meminta maaf, ia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada. Ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyit apalagi saat ia mendengar panggilan marga itu untuknya karena biasanya para gadis-gadis akan langsung memanggil nama kecilnya dengan sok akrab. Sasuke merasa sedikit kesal. Hinata memanggil Itachi dengan nama kecil tapi dia malah dipanggil dengan marganya, jauh di dalam hatinya, entah kenapa ada perasaan nyaman mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut.

"Sasuke," ucapnya, membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke jadi jangan panggil aku Uchiha saja. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan _aniki_-ku. Mengerti, Hyuuga? Aku sarankan jangan membuatku repot pada acara sialan itu. Dan ingat, kau masih berhutang tentang ini padaku!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menunjuk punggungnya yang dibalut perban, membuat Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ah, baiklah. N-namaku Hinata, salam kenal S-sasuke-san, dan mohon kerja samanya!" ujar Hinata dengan senyum manis yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terpana, ingat ya, sedikit hanya sedikit.

Ih, dasar Sasuke, sok dingin.

"Hn, satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat, aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu dan kuharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Jangan terlalu berharap banyak padaku. Aku hanya korban pemaksaan _aniki_ dan _tou-san_-ku." Dengan nada datar Sasuke membeberkan semua rahasianya.

"Ah, a-aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama kalau begitu kita sepakat! _Deal_?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah berbinar.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata. Gadis yang cukup unik. Sasuke menyambut tangan mungil itu.

"_Deal_."

Tak lama setelah perkenalan dan perjanjian singkat itu, Itachi masuk lalu menawarkan untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Setelah mereka pergi Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan siang, setelah itu dia meminum obat lalu tertidur. Di saat Sasuke terlelap, seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi dan berambut kuning pucat masuk ke kamar rawat itu.

Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tertidur pulas, "Ah, sayang sekali. I_'m not lucky this time, isn't it?_ Hum, kali ini tidak apa. Sedang tidur kau juga terlihat tampan. Fufu, sampai jumpa di acara kita berdua, _Honey._" Ia mencium pipi Sasuke lalu melangkah ke luar ruangan.

_**It's show time**_**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Oh, well, sekian fic Ether, maaf lama updatenya. Chap ini humornya mulai dikurangi dan romance nya sedang Ether kembangkan. Entah kenapa alurnya terasa makin cepat!? GOOMMEENNN! #dijitak Semoga readers tercinta menikmati chap kali ini. Arigatou buat review, fav atau follow nya dan gomen untuk kekurangan dan singkatnya chap kali ini.**

**Mind To RnR?**


	5. Re-mission, Troublesome Friend!

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4. ****Re-mission, Trouble Friend!**

Setelah beberapa hari Sasuke dirawat di RS Haruno, hari ini, tepat seminggu setelah mendapatkan perawatan intensif, ia telah dinyatakan sehat walaupun terkadang bagian pinggangnya masih terasa nyeri akibat benturan yang dialaminya. Tapi kebahagiaan Sasuke tak berlangsung lama karena dirinya langsung digiring menuju tempat acara oleh kakaknya yang tidak berperasaan itu, masa orang baru sembuh sudah dipaksa mengikuti kegiatan yang menyebalkan? _Poor_ Sasuke.

Tapi kali ini Sasuke sudah lebih tenang, setidaknya ia sudah memiliki kesepakatan khusus dengan sang gadis barbar yang sempat membuatnya sedikit terpesona itu. Ya, mereka telah sepakat agar saling membantu dan bekerja sama untuk saling kabur dari acara laknat itu. Berhenti memusingkan acara itu, Sasuke memandang keluar, menatap kendaraan roda empat yang menghiasi jalanan yang padat.

Apa masih ada kejadian yang lebih parah dari ini?

…

Hinata duduk di dalam mobil sambil mendengar music dari _ipod_ lavender kesayangannya. Di depan sana ada Neji dan Hiashi yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat acara lalu pergi ke perusahaan. Ia asyik menatap jalanan yang ramai sambil menikmati alunan musik. Hinata asyik melantunkan lirik lagu sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah map coklat yang tergeletak di bawah jok kursi Hinata.

"Neji nii, ini apa? Berkas perusahaan? Kenapa ditaruh di sini?" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menggapai map itu.

"Itu map foto dari acara perjodohanmu, Hinata. Yang minggu lalu kau taruh di kamarku. Semalam aku salah membawa itu ke kantor," ucap Neji dengan nada suara yang sangat kesal, ia masih ingat betapa malunya dia saat para pegawai menatap lekat-lekat pada map yang dibawanya itu.

Awalnya ia berusaha tidak peduli tapi ia kesal juga saat mulai mendengar kikikan geli dari para pegawai wanita dan senyum mengejek serta siulan menggoda dari rekan-rekannya, ia pun meneliti apa yang salah pada map yang dibawanya. Segera saja ia memaki-maki dalam hati atas apa yang dilihatnya. Map dengan logo bertuliskan 'Uchiha's Dating Agency' berwarna pink dihiasi glitter yang sangat mudah dibaca dari kejauhan.

Hancur sudah reputasinya di kantor karena ketahuan membawa map seperti itu di depan rekan sekantor. Ya, sangat, sangat memalukan. Terang saja ia tak memberitahu detail cerita pada Hinata, tak mau menyesal nantinya karena mendapat tawa dan ejekan dari adik perempuannya itu. Neji membuang jauh-jauh ingatan itu, berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan itu, dan fokus mengendarai.

Hinata yang telah mengambil map itu mulai mengeluarkan isinya, pertama ada brosur acara, proposal acara, lalu ada sekumpulan foto-foto yang berserak di dalamnya, Hinata memasukkan tangannya dan meraih sejumlah foto yang dapat digenggamnya. Ia mulai meneliti foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Foto-foto para kandidat pria rupanya, ia melihat-lihat tampang yang tersaji dalam lembaran foto, tak lama mengaduk-aduk foto, ia menemukan foto Sasuke, ia mulai meneliti foto itu, ia terkikik mendapati wajah Sasuke yang selalu _stoic_ itu berbeda 180 derajat dengan Itachi yang selalu menawarkan senyum ramah.

Mengingat Sasuke, Hinata jadi teringat pada perjanjian kecil mereka, Kalau nanti dia melanggar janji dan melakukan hal yang aneh Hinata mulai berpikir untuk memasang foto ini pada boneka jerami lalu menusuknya dengan paku panjang. Hinata bertekad dalam hatinya sambil tertawa ringan dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, ia memasukkan foto itu ke dalam tas tangan yang ada di pangkuannya.

Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk foto-foto yang berserak di pangkuannya. Terdiam. Kali ini Hinata tertegun saat menemukan sebuah foto berisi tampang yang amat dikenalnya, Hinata merasa kosong untuk sesaat lalu dengan agak gemetar, tangan mungilnya bergerak meraih foto itu. Ia pandangi isi foto itu dengan saksama, membuat kepingan memori menyakitkan mulai kembali berputar di ingatannya layaknya piringan hitam yang berputar cepat di atas _gramophone_. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menolak kilas balik itu.

Hinata memasukkan foto itu ke tas tangannya dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah sampai di tempat acara, tapi mereka berada di wilayah berbeda dan tiba pada waktu yang berbeda juga. Sasuke lebih dulu sampai, ia menerima nomor pasangan yaitu nomor 23. Entah apa gunanya. Itachi selalu punya akal bulus yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ia memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang agak jauh dari keramaian berisi kandidat lainnya yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Hinata yang tiba agak akhir juga menerima nomor pasangannya, ia lebih memilih berdiri di pojok ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian karena beberapa kursi kandidat yang harusnya kosong telah diisi oleh awak pers dan jurnalis yang meliput acara terpopuler se-Jepang ini. Ia tak ingin menarik perhatian dengan duduk dekat dengan para pers.

Tak lama setelah Hinata menerima nomor pasangannya dan pergi, seorang gadis _blonde_ datang dan mengambil nomor pasangan, ia tersenyum misterius saat pandangan matanya menangkap kehadiran Hinata yang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

"Yak, semua hadirin telah berkumpul dan semua orang telah diberi nomor pasangan bukan? Nah, misi kali ini, dengarkan baik-baik ya! Silakan cari pasangan kalian minggu lalu sesuai nomor lalu berkumpullah kembali ke taman Essential Blooming Spring yang berada persis di belakang bangunan ini!" Seorang pembawa acara dengan kostum hijau ketat berteriak dengan semangatnya menyampaikan misi acara.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol angin lalu mengarahkannya ke udara, "Siappp? Satu, dua, ti—ga! Mulai!" ucapnya keras-keras sambil menarik pelatuk pistol yang menyebabkan bunyi tembakan nyaring.

Para kandidat mulai gaduh, semua berdiri dan mulai mengangkat nomor pasangan mereka sambil menyebutkan angka yang didapat masing-masing kandidat, berusaha mencari pasangan mereka secepatnya.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi kebisingan yang memekakkan telinga itu, ia berjalan sambil menyisipkan kartu bernomor itu dalam saku celananya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan ia menemukan objek yang berdiri dengan raut tidak suka di pojok ruangan, ia menyeringai tipis lalu berjalan ke arah gadis mungil yang menjadi objek penglihatannya tadi.

"Uh, m-misi ini boleh diabaikan saja tidak ya?" gumam Hinata pelan sambil memperhatikan kartu bernomor yang ada di genggamannya, apalagi ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan sangat sulit ditemukan di tengah keramaian. Apalagi ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berlarian kesana-kemari sekarang. Hinata sedikit menyesal telah melihat isi map tadi. Mungkin kalau tadi dia tidak jadi melihat, suasana hatinya sekarang tidak akan seburuk ini.

Asyik menghela napas, Hinata tidak menyadari sudah ada sesosok manusia yang berdiri di depannya.

Hinata merasa cahaya dari _chandelier_ yang menghiasi ruangan meredup, sedikit bingung ia mengangkat wajahnya dan ia sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang Uchiha Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan senyum angkuh menghiasi wajahnya. Karena terkejut, Hinata refleks menjatuhkan tas tangannya ke lantai sehingga isinya berhamburan. Hinata segera berjongkok, mengutip barang-barangnya yang berserak, _ipod_, ponsel, _headset_, dan _aroma therapy_ lavender Hinata. Sayangnya, Hinata lupa mengambil 2 carik kertas yang tergeletak, satu tertelungkup menampilkan sisi putih yang kosong, satu lagi menampilkan wajah _stoic_ seorang pemuda.

Sasuke memandang bosan pada Hinata. Dasar ceroboh. Tapi ia segera berjongkok dan mengambil secarik kertas yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya, itu adalah fotonya, tapi kenapa bisa sampai di tangan Hinata? Sasuke memandang Hinata, yang segera merebut satu foto lagi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Apa ini, Hyuuga? Kau begitu tertarik denganku sampai-sampai kau menyimpan fotoku?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis sambil menyinggung Hinata yang malah dibalas Hinata dengan sebuah tatapan bingung dan innocent.

Dengan polosnya Hinata berkata, "H-hah? Aku tidak tertarik. Tadinya foto itu akan k-kupakai untuk ritual _voodoo_ kalau kau berbuat macam-macam. T-tapi, karena kau sudah mengambilnya dan aku baru tahu bahwa kau narsis, ya sudah ambil saja, aku tidak butuh lagi."

Sasuke menjadi kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata lantas ia berdiri lalu menyimpan foto itu dalam sakunya. Hinata berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya agar tidak kotor.

Sasuke beralih menatap Hinata lalu mulai berbicara, "Sudahlah. Nah, kau masih ingat janji kemarin kan? Sekarang cepatlah, kita selesaikan ini dalam waktu singkat. Aku mau pulang!"

Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk, mereka mulai berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang hendak menggaet lengannya, Sasuke memandang ke sebelahnya lalu tersentak kaget. Ia menghentakkan lengannya dengan kasar menyebabkan gaetan tangan tadi terlepas.

"Akh, kau masih saja kasar seperti dulu ya? Sa-su-ke-kun~" Seorang gadis cantik berambut blonde mengutarakan rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke yang bersikap dingin.

Hinata sejak tadi diam saja, ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia meneliti gadis tadi, wajahnya cantik, berambut _honey blond_, mata beriris ungu kristal yang bercahaya, tubuh tinggi dan langsing, lalu sepertinya dia cukup mengenal Sasuke melihat cara panggilannya yang terkesan manja itu.

Gadis tadi menatap Hinata cukup lama dari atas kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, ia tersenyum sinis, "Aku Uzumaki Shion, sainganmu untuk memperebutkan Sasuke-kun, Nona Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal. Asal kau tahu saja waktu Sasuke-kun sakit kemarin, kami melakukan sesuatu yang romantis!" ujar Shion dengan nada suara centil dibuat-buat dan setengah berbisik manja.

Ia menunjukkan kartu bernomor miliknya yaitu angka 23 juga, sama seperti milik Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka cukup kaget dengan hal itu, karena pasangan lainnya hanya _double_ kenapa mereka jadi _triple?_

Hinata yang tidak peka pada sinyal kebencian dan kalimat misterius Shion malah tersenyum polos, "Salam kenal, Shion-san," ujar Hinata tulus. Saat Shion dan Hinata berkenalan, Sasuke memilih menjauh, tidak mendengarkan ucapan Shion dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit, ia akan menuntut Itachi setelah ini.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan sebentar—lebih tepatnya setengah berlari dikarenakan Shion ingin berjalan di samping Sasuke dan malah dihindari—, ketiganya hampir sampai di tempat tujuan sebelum pasangan lainnya tiba.

Sasuke dan Shion yang berjalan cepat. Dan jalan santai oleh Hinata. Ketiganya berjalan nyaris terpisah. Hinata malah menikmati pemandangan asri di sekitarnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Mereka telahsampai di taman yang tadi disebut oleh sang pembawa acara. Di sana para pasangan lain telah berdatangan dan duduk di meja masing-masing sambil makan bersama. Sasuke dan Shion yang telah tiba di sana segera disambut para _maid_. Shion segera menarik tangan Sasuke menuju sebuah meja di pojok taman. Sasuke menghela napas kesal tapi hanya ikut berjalan, apalagi saat ia mendapati Itachi terkikik melihatnya, ia bersumpah akan menonjok wajah Itachi sampai jelek.

Sudah beberapa puluh menit Shion dan Sasuke duduk di sana diselingi percakapan tunggal oleh Shion, sosok Hinata belum sampai juga. Hinata tak terlihat di manapun padahal jarak mereka tadi tidak terpaut jauh, hanya sekitar dua meter.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari Hinata, mengabaikan pertanyaan menyebalkan dari Shion, Sasuke pergi ke luar area taman. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak yang tadi mereka lewati sambil memandang sekitar mencari sosok Hinata dan tepat disana, untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke terpesona, kali ini sangat terpesona.

Apa yang dilihat Sasuke?

Sasuke melihat Hinata sedang duduk di ayunan yang dikelilingi tanaman berbunga yang telah mekar sempurna, di sana Hinata tampak sedang duduk dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan nada dari _ipod-_nya. Semilir angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Hinata tersenyum lembut nan polos, sangat menenangkan hati. Tanpa sadar kaki Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh mendekati sang Hyuuga manis yang asyik menyendiri.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, menatap wajah tembam itu lekat-lekat, entah kenapa aura yang dikeluarkan Hinata sangat menenangkan hatinya. Layaknya sang ibu, Mikoto, orang yang selalu membuat Sasuke merasa hangat dan nyaman. Hinata berjengit kaget dan menghela napas lega saat mendapati Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata memandang bingung pada Sasuke yang masih menatapnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut tidak menyadari senyuman tadi menimbulkan sedikit rona tipis pada wajah porselen Sasuke.

Hinata yang merasa tidak enak karena dipandangi terus menyerahkan salah satu cabang _headset-_nya pada Sasuke, "M-mau dengar?" tawar Hinata, Sasuke menatap headset itu dan meraihnya pelan, memasangnya pada telinganya dan lagu pun mengalun santai. Mungkin Sasuke akan menghabiskan waktu di sini sebentar, sebentar saja.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara datar.

"Tidak apa. A-aku tidak suka keramaian. Lagi pula aku tidak mau mengganggu Shion-san dan Sasuke-san. Di sini terasa … nyaman," jawab Hinata sambil mengerakkan ayunan itu, menimbulkan suara derit kayu yang terdengar samar-samar.

"Abaikan dia. Dia hanya sepupu temanku." Dengan cepat Sasuke segera menegaskan statusnya dengan Shion, membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Mereka berhenti berbicara, menghasilkan ketenangan yang menentramkan hati, sungguh sangat damai, menikmati setiap kesunyian yang ada. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa badai topan yang sebenarnya akan datang pada hari esok.

Di balik semak berbunga yang cukup tinggi, Shion yang menyaksikan keakraban Sasuke dengan Hinata memasang raut wajah sedih dan terluka, tak lama ia tersenyum sinis.

Ia meremas sebuah foto, menjatuhkannya ke tanah lalu menginjaknya berkali-kali. Setelah merasa puas, Shion pergi. Saat ia pergi, kertas lecek tadi terbuka perlahan menunjukkan wajah seorang gadis manis yang tersenyum kearah kamera, foto Hyuuga Hinata, di atasnya tertulis sebuah kata yang dibuat dengan spidol berwarna merah yang berpesan '**DIE**'.

**Persaingan cinta. **

**Akankah berlangsung sehat?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Yayyyy, akhirnya chap 4 selesai juga, fuhhh #lap_keringat, gomen kalo chap kemarin terlalu singkat karena keterbatasan tenaga pengetikan dan waktu itu mata saya juga sedang kurang sehat. #curcol #ditamvar_warga Ini udah tak tambahin sampai 2k+ =)**

**Oke, semoga fic kali ini cukup menghibur karena humornya mulai sedikit, chap berikutnya dikasih bocoran judul deh, 'Tragedy Belongs to Hinata' silakan tebak ceritanya…. =) Mengenai satu foto lagi yang diambil Hinata akan di jelaskan di chap mendatang juga ya,**

**Balasan review:**

**Kensuchan**: Ayo cari jawabannya di fic ini! Kalo mau minta cium Sasu entar di jyuken Hinata loh? -,-

**Yurikocchi**: Ne, Diara, kamu ganti nama terus deh? Ini gimana? Udah focus ke beberapa tempat kan? Itu bukan Ino lhoo! Ayo baca ulang chap 1 nya! Ketcjup basah juga! #ngakak

**Renita nee-chan**: Yaay, semoga ini makin seru!

**Hallow-Sama**: Lewat sekalian baca kan? ^,^

**Hinatauchiha69**: Ether harap ini udah cukup kilat

**Hinataholic**: Hehe, siapa suruh ganggu Hinata, kan jadi diserang juga

**Clara Merissa**: Udah lanjut! Bukan Ino tuh, hayo gak focus nih di chap 1

**Hana37**: Kita liat nanti ya siapa yang duluan? Tapi kayanya di chap ini udah ketebak deh

**RiichiLavender**: itu bukan Ino, udah bisa nebak siapa belum? Ini udah agak romantis (?)

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki**: Gomen singkat, nah udah nunggu kan ayo langsung baca!

**Rini desu**: Gomen kalo singkat, chap kali ini udah di panjangin kok!

**Shine and SHA**: Saya senang kalo kamu suka fic ini, mungkin request kamu akan ada di chap selanjutnya, terus ikuti ya? Ganbate! (9^o^)9

**Mind To RnR?**


	6. Tragedy Belongs to Hinata

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5. ****All Troubles Belongs To Hinata**

**[****Part I****]**

_**Pearl Mansion**_

"Hoahm …"

Hinata menguap karena sangat mengantuk tapi ia belum bisa tidur, padahal sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Ia merasa kurang nyaman karena ini bukan di rumahnya sendiri. Ya, mulai hari ini para peserta _dating agency _akan tinggal di _mansion_ yang sama dengan alasan 'agar lebih mudah berinteraksi'.

Tentu kalian masih ingat bagaimana barang-barang Hinata diangkut paksa bukan? Nah, disinilah Hinata terdampar sekarang, tepatnya di Pearl Mansion milik keluarga Uchiha.

_Benar-benar menyebalkan_, pikir Hinata.

Sudah dipaksa ikut sekarang hak untuk tidur dengan nyaman pun dirampas juga. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

Hinata yang belum bisa tidur lebih memilih untuk menunggu teman sekamarnya sampai di kamar. Dari tadi hanya dia yang berada di ruangan kamar untuk dua orang gadis yang cukup luas itu. Kalau tidak salah dia akan satu kamar dengan gadis tadi siang, kalau tidak salah namanya Shion, tepatnya Uzumaki Shion. Gadis pesolek yang kelihatannya terobsesi pada Sasuke.

Hinata terkekeh pelan, apa sih yang menyebabkan gadis cantik itu bisa jatuh cinta pada _chicken butt_ yang menyebalkan itu? Yah, biarpun dingin dia lumayan baik sih, apalagi saat tadi siang dia mencari Hinata yang tidak menyusul ke taman. Mereka juga mendengar musik dari _i-pod_ Hinata bersama-sama. Dan tidak seperti hari kemarin, Sasuke tidak mengejeknya lagi dengan sebutan 'gadis hutan'.

Itu perkembangan yang bagus kan? Pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dahi Hinata berkerut, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Apa itu tadi? Kenapa ia bisa menyebut itu sebagai perkembangan disaat ia sepakat tidak akan ada cinta diantara negosiasi mereka? Ah, Hinata bingung, ia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, menyembunyikan wajah tembam yang _blushing_ akut. Ia mulai mengantuk. Ia memilih untuk segera terlelap di kasur yang disemprot wewangian _aroma therapy_ jeruk itu entah kenapa, aroma itu mengingatkannya akan '**dia**'.

.

.

.

_**Onyx Mansion**_

"Hihihi," terdengar suara cekikikan centil dari seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di depan _mansion_ untuk peserta laki-laki. Gadis itu adalah Shion, tampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang, ah, lebih tepatnya 2 orang yang sedang ditunggunya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, ia tampak sangat senang, matanya berkilat bahagia bak karnivora menemukan mangsanya sedang tertidur pulas dan siap diterkam. Ia menjentik-jentikkan kukunya sambil sesekali terkikik menyeramkan.

…

Sasuke baru selesai mandi. Yah, meskipun ia tidak suka mandi malam, tapi kelihatannya itu membantunya melepaskan kepenatan dari kegiatan menyebalkan sejak tadi pagi. Bahkan ketika ia menuntut Itachi karena kehadiran Shion, _aniki-_nya malah tidak peduli dan pergi dengan seenaknya. Membuat Sasuke semakin emosi saja. Ia memilih meninggalkan mansion sebentar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terdengar menggema di lobi _mansion, _semua orang telah tertidur lelap, kelihatannya hanya dia yang masih belum ingin terlelap di alam mimpi. Ia menjejakkan kakinya di luar mansion sembari meneguk isi dari sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya.

Ia memandang langit yang gelap, cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya yang kesal. Ia masih asyik memandang langit, tanpa sadar, sepasang tangan ramping memeluknya dari belakang dengan mesra. Sasuke cukup terkejut dan langsung membalikkan badannya.

Masa iya sih, cerita hantu yang sering diceritakan Itachi saat dia masih kecil itu benar-benar nyata di sini? Sedang memeluknya lagi! Hiyy! Sasuke segera menatap siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ihh! Kau kasar sekali sih, Sasuke-kun!" kata Shion sambil menggerutu kesal. Ia memegangi tangannya yang terasa sakit karena ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas kesal, kelihatannya bocah tuyul sepupu_ baka_ Naruto ini sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar mengganggu kegiatannya saja. Ia hanya mendelik tajam pada Shion. Menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar tidak suka akan keusilan Shion tadi.

"Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, heran saja kenapa Shion masih ada di sini. Tidak mungkin Shion menunggu dirinya sejak tadi. Jika saja tadi ia tidak keluar dari _mansion_ maka pasti ada seseorang yang akan ditemui Shion malam ini.

Shion tampak gugup ketika ditanya oleh Sasuke, ia hanya tersenyum gugup lalu mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke arah _mansion_. "T-tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Aku kangen! Tidurlah, Sasuke-kun, kau pasti kelelahan!" ujar Shion dengan nada suara yang aneh.

Sasuke pasrah saja didorong meski ia masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan Shion. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa mengantuk hari ini, jadi ia memilih meninggalkan Shion tanpa banyak bertanya. Lebih baik ia segera pergi dari sini sebelum gadis itu menggodanya lebih dari tadi.

Setelah bayangan Sasuke hilang di balik lobi, Shion mengembuskan napas lega, dia menyalakan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana, _Nii-chan_?" Tanya Shion gusar.

"Di belakangmu!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Shion.

Orang itu menepuk punggungnya sambil tertawa lepas. Shion terkejut dan memandang orang itu dengan tatapan kesal. "Hihh! Kalau kau bukan _Nii-chan_ ku, kau akan kupukuli habis-habisan!" canda Shion sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hahaha, _gomen_! Ada apa memanggilku semalam ini? Aku masih ngantuk tahu! Besok misi ketiga akan dijalankan. Sakura-chan, tunggu aku!" ucapnya tak jelas. Shion menggeleng pelan. Ia mengeluarkan secarik foto dari tasnya, lalu mengacungkannya ke depan wajah pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Eh, itu …"

"Kau kenal bukan? Aku butuh bantuanmu, _Nii-chan_. Dan kau harus melakukannya, demi aku dan Sasuke-_kun_."

"?!"

.

.

.

Kringgg! Kringgggg!

Suara alarm berbunyi kuat terdengar dari ponsel Hinata.

Cukup, bahkan sangat cukup untuk membangunkan dirinya yang seorang tukang tidur akut. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponselnya dan mematikan alarmnya. Tampang Hinata cukup acak-acakan, entah ada badai apa, ia kembali memimpikan peristiwa pahit itu semalam. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Di tempat tidur lainnya, tampak Shion tertidur pulas. Hinata tidak berani membangunkannya.

_Mungkin aku bisa membangunkannya setelah selesai mandi_, pikir Hinata. Ia memasuki kamar mandi tanpa sadar bahwa Shion tersenyum licik sambil mengintip Hinata dengan sorot mata berkilat senang.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya diguncang kuat oleh seseorang. Dengan malas ia mengintip dari selimut tebalnya dan menemukan bahwa Itachi sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya dengan senyum aneh. Kontan saja Sasuke terbangun karena terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Sana pergi!" teriak Sasuke karena kaget.

Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi dengan jari telunjuknya. Itachi jadi kesal, sudah sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk membangunkan adik keras kepalanya yang sudah telat ini, malah disembur dengan perkataan tidak mengenakkan serta ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan tak sopan.

Dengan senyum lebar yang menyeramkan, Itachi berbicara, "Fufufu … kau mau kusiksa lebih parah lagi ya? Belum cukup kau kupasangkan dengan Hinata-chan yang pemalu dan Shion-chan yang terobsesi padamu?"

"Cih! Lebih dari cukup. Terutama tentang Shion. Apa maksudmu dengan menyertakannya di acara ini? Bukankah kau sudah janji padaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendecih kesal.

"Shion-chan yang minta kok! Ditambah lagi Naru-chan juga minta tolong. Ups! Ya sudah, cepat mandi sana. Ada tamu istimewa untukmu. Kelihatannya kalian belum berjumpa sama sekali karena kejadian kemarin." Itachi membalikkan badannya dan menutup pintu. Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke lihat adalah senyuman Itachi yang berbeda. Entah apa maksudnya.

_Naru-chan? Jangan-jangan…_

.

.

.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampang segar. Ia melihat ke tempat tidur Shion dan menyadari kalau Shion sudah tidak ada di sana. Hinata memandang ke pintu balkon yang terbuka. Pasti Shion ada di sana.

"S-shion-_san_?"

"Ya, Hinata-_san_?" balas Shion dengan suara dingin.

Hinata jadi bingung. Bukankah gadis itu selalu bersikap manja dengan suara semanis madunya? Kenapa ia jadi galak pada Hinata? Apa dia berbuat salah pada Shion? Pertanyaan itu berputar di benak Hinata. Dan ia mendapat satu konklusi dari pertanyaan itu.

Ah, Hinata mengerti sekarang. Gadis ini pasti menganggapnya saingan. Yah, ia juga sudah terkait janji dengan Sasuke jadi ia tidak bisa sembarangan mengumbarnya pada orang lain. Hinata mungkin harus menyiapkan mental baja menghadapi gadis satu ini.

…

Setelah sarapan terpisah, semua peserta dikumpulkan di lapangan voli tertutup. Mereka semua diberikan pakaian ganti berupa atribut untuk bermain voli. Pada pakaian itu telah disematkan nomor kelompok. Yang membuat mereka bingung adalah apa maksud dari ini semua.

Mungkin peserta lain tampak tenang tapi tidak begitu dengan kelompok Hinata, Sasuke dan Shion. Sasuke dan Hinata tampak was-was, apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Itachi kali ini?

Sang pembawa acara berbaju hijau ketat bernama Lee dengan semangat memegang pengeras suaranya, "Yap! Siang semua! Musim panas, musim cinta! Misi hari ini, _Lovey Dovey Volley Match_! Sesuai dengan nomor peserta yang ada, kalian akan bertanding! Siapa pemenang hari ini akan lulus dari ujian cinta dan lolos ke babak penentuan cinta!"

Yap, wajah Sasuke dan Hinata berbinar seketika. Hanya bermain voli dan _out _dari agensi ini?

Ini adalah keuntungan besar alias _jackpot_! Mereka saling bertatapan dan tersenyum lebar. Seakan mampu bertelepati, mereka telah sepakat bekerja sama. Sedangkan Shion tersenyum sinis di belakang mereka.

Sasuke dan Hinata menjelma bagaikan atlet internasional yang lahir dalam semalam. Permainan mereka sungguh mengerikan. Bahkan pukulan bola tampak sangat kuat, sampai-sampai para lawannya merasa ketakutan untuk menyentuh bola yang ganas itu.

Pertandingan pertama, kedua dan ketiga mereka menangkan. Pada permainan keempat, Sasuke akan bermain dengan Shion karena gadis itu memaksa. Permainan keempat serasa neraka bagi Sasuke, Shion sama sekali tidak bisa bermain dan malah bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Selain itu dia menghambat pergerakan Sasuke saat memukul bola. Pada detik-detik terakhir bola melesat mengenai kaki Shion yang menyebabkan kekalahan bagi pasangan mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata menghela napas kecewa, kelihatannya ini bukan takdir baik yang diberikan pada mereka.

"Akh, sakit! Sasuke-_kun,_ tolong aku?" keluh Shion sambil memegangi kakinya yang membengkak.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada sumber kekalahan mereka yakni Shion. Tapi apa boleh buat. Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, ia tetap membantu gadis menyebalkan itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Hinata membantu memapah Shion dan mereka bertiga pergi ke ruang kesehatan.

"Obati kakimu."

"S-sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa. Uhh, rasanya sakit!"

Hinata menghela napas, "Sasuke-san, bantu Shion-san sebentar."

Hinata menolak menatap Sasuke yang memelototinya. "Kau saja."

Hinata beranjak ke luar, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Tolong urus Shion-san."

"Hei!"

Hinata berlari pelan ke luar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sasuke. Hinata tahu benar bahwa gadis itu tak akan membiarkannya menjadi orang yang mengobati lukanya. Hanya prediksi tapi Hinata yakin saja.

Hinata pergi ke kamar kecil, dia mulai berjalan pelan sambil menatap lantai. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti saat sebuah bola bergulir dan berhenti tepat di depan kakinya.

"Oii! Tolong bolanya!" Sebuah suara maskulin berkesan ceria terdengar. Hinata kaget dan segera memungut bola itu tanpa melihat ke depan.

"Akh, ini bolanya!" Hinata mendongak menatap pria yang memanggilnya tadi. Dan ia spontan menjatuhkan kembali bola itu ke lantai. Orang itu juga tak kalah kaget dengan Hinata.

"N-naruto-_senpai_?"

Dan memori itu kembali berputar dalam ingatan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Hi, minna! Ether is back! Wahaha, chapter yang nanggung ya? Biar penasaran, wokeh? Maaf, kali ini Ether enggak bisa balas review satu-satu karena waktu publishnya udah mepet banget. Tapi Ether tetap berterima kasih pada readers semua! Dan satu lagi, jangan lupa mampir ke fic Ether yang lain ya!**

**Arigatou Gozaimassu!**

**Mind To RnR?**


	7. Tragedy Belongs to Hinata Part 2

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6. All Troubles Belongs to Hinata **

**Part II**

"N-naruto-_senpai…_?"

Jemari Hinata saling bertautan dan saling meremas, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang tidak karuan itu. Bola yang memantul di lantai diabaikannya, pria di depan Hinata menegejar bola itu lalu mengambilnya. Langkahnya kembali pada gadis itu,

"Hinata-_chan_, benar?" tanyanya dengan senyum lebar, senyum yang membuat hati Hinata berdebar tapi debaran itu berbeda dari dulu, sekarang debaran itu terasa menyakitkan. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Um." Hinata mengangguk pelan, mengeluarkan suara ambigu karena tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Tidak berubah ya? Tetap pemalu dan lembut seperti dulu." Tangan _tan_ itu bergerak ke kepala Hinata lalu mengusapnya pelan. Hinata diam tak berkutik. Tangannya mulai gemetar, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Hei, Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Hinata segera berbalik dan menemukan Sasuke menatapnya dan Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sarat kecemburuan tipis namun Hinata tak sadar. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata, mengabaikan eksistensi Naruto yang membelakanginya.

"Ah, jadi kau meninggalkanku dengan Shion lalu berduaan dengan seorang pria—"

"E-eto …" Hinata terlalu gagap untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke menatap pemuda yang ada bersamanya.

"—Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendelik pada Naruto.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

"Kau … kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ahaha, ingin mencari cinta yang baru, mungkin."

"_Baka_."

"Hei!"

"Hinata, kita pergi. Tinggalkan saja si bodoh itu."

Tapi tak lama, Sasuke terkejut. Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat namun air mata Hinata yang akan segera mengalir di pipinya. Walaupun Hinata tengah menunduk, Sasuke dapat melihat hal itu dengan jelas dari sela-sela poni Hinata. Tubuh Hinata juga tampak gemetaran.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata dan segera memeluk Hinata dalam pelukannya. Naruto hanya terdiam menyaksikan hal itu.

"Bisakah kau pergi sebentar, Naruto? Aku ada urusan dengan Hinata." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang dibalas senyum tipis, "Baiklah, _Teme_. _Mata ne_, Hinata."

Seperginya Naruto, Sasuke mampu merasakan bahwa kaosnya sudah basah oleh air mata Hinata.

"_Baka_. Jangan menangis, dasar gadis hutan cengeng," sindir Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Terasa oleh Sasuke, tubuh Hinata sedikit menegang lalu gemetar.

Tapi tangis Hinata makin mengeras bahkan jemari Hinata ikut meremas kaos Sasuke. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi mungkin ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa Hinata kurang enak badan, acara yang telah selesai dengan dimenangkan pasangan lain itu diakhiri dengan sorakan ramai. Tapi kali ini auranya terasa berbeda, Hinata yang biasanya sangat mewaspadai Sasuke tampak lemas, ia hanya diam sedari tadi. Bahkan saat Sasuke meledeknya dengan kata-kata kasar Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum terpaksa membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit cemas.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu kuhubungi Neji?" tawar Itachi saat menyadari wajah Hinata cukup pucat. Itachi tampak panik, ia memegang dahi Hinata dan mengukur suhunya, mengabaikan tatapan benci Sasuke untuk dirinya.

"_Iie_. _Arigatou,_ Itachi-nii. Aku akan baik-baik saja setelah beristirahat sebentar."

"_Hontou ni_? Baiklah, Sasuke tolong antar dia ke Pearl Mansion."

"Hn."

Dalam perjalanan, keheningan yang tak nyaman mulai terasa sungguh berbeda dengan ketenangan saat mereka berada di taman kemarin. Dan hal ini dipastikan karena kehadiran Naruto tadi.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"…" Hinata hanya diam, kepalanya masih saja menunduk lemah. Sasuke kesal dan akhirnya mengambil inisiatif menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Hinata?"

"_H-hai! Doushite_?" Hinata malah balik bertanya pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke makin heran saja.

"Kau—"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke menarik napas lelah.

"Dari mana kau mengenal Naruto?"

"S-sasuke-sansendiri?"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi dia teman sepermainanku. Satu lagi, aku yang mulai bertanya padamu jadi jangan bertanya kembali padaku." jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Hinata yang enggan menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Hinata tersentak, "A-ah, dia _senpai-_ku sewaktu SMA."

Benarkah hanya sebatas itu? Lalu kenapa dia menangis? pertanyaan itu bersliweran di otak Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tak berusaha memaksa Hinata meberitahunya, entah kenapa waktunya belum tepat. Dan kelihatannya Hinata berusaha menjauhi topik yang sensitif itu. Aneh.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. _Arigatou, _Sasuke-san. Sampai jumpa lagi." Hinata berusaha menghindari pertanyaan yang menjurus itu dengan segera membuka daun pintu kamarnya. Sebuah senyum palsu dilontarkan Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasa ada sesuatu yang menggerogoti hatinya, perasaan yang aneh dan janggal. Apalagi kata-kata terakhir Hinata benar-benar membuatnya takut, ya, mungkin dia takut kehilangan Hinata. Kata-kata itu mengandung makna yang berbeda di pendengarannya. Entah sejak kapan, yang pasti perasaan yang telah hadir di hatinya tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Tangannya terulur, menghentikan laju ayunan pintu.

"E-eh, Sasuke-san?" Hinata merasa bingung atas kelakuan Sasuke yang selalu sulit diprediksi.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan berbuat hal-hal yang aneh, mengerti? Satu lagi, jangan melarikan diri dari masalahmu. Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengannya, yang jelas jangan lari dan hadapi saja, karena aku akan ada di sampingmu."

Dengan satu kalimat tak jelas dan mungkin merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Hinata dengar, Sasuke meninggalkan pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu terdiam, meremas ujung kaos nya dengan perasaan yang sulit diutarakan. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-san. Aku tak bisa menepati janji kita. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi."

Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipi Hinata. Sungguh sulit rasanya agar ia mampu bertahan. Bukan karena ia masih mencintai Naruto namun perasaan sakit hati tak semudah itu terlupakan olehnya.

_**Flashback On**_

"N-naruto-senpai!"

Suara halus itu menghentikan kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan sang pemuda blonde.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dengan senyum lima jarinya yang khas, terasa semerbak seperti sinar matahari yang menyejukkan.

"A-aku … H-hyuuga Hinata, adik kelasmu." Dengan suara gagap Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, _souka_. Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau aku di panggil ke kantor konseling ataupun dipanggil Iruka-sensei?" ucapnya dengan suara mengeluh. Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlalu lucu.

"B-bukan. A-aku …,"

Naruto menunggu pernyataan dari Hinata dengan sabar.

"Aku…,"

"Naruto-kun, ayo pulang!"

Sebuah suara centil memasuki pendengaran Hinata. Siapa itu?

"Baiklah, Karin-chan!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum manis yang belum pernah dilihat Hinata, senyum yang mengagumkan. Tapi bukan untuknya.

Hinata mulai membatu di tempat. Siapa gadis yang memanggil Naruto dan apa hubungan mereka?

"Cepatlah, dasar menyebalkan. Kok bisa-bisanya aku pacaran dengan pemuda bodoh sepertimu?" ejek gadis berambut merah menyala itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Dan pertanyaan Hinata mulai terjawab.

"Sadis! Ucapanmu parah Sara-chan, padahal aku sudah berjuang keras selama setahun untuk menaklukkan hatimu!" ucap Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata mulai tertunduk sedih.

Hinata serasa mati, rohnya terasa mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. Satu tahun Naruto mengejar gadis itu dan Hinata yang telah mengejar Naruto selama tiga tahun. Apa arti semua usahanya kalau Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain dan hal itu terang-terangan diucapkan di hadapannya?

"Ah, apa yang mau kau katakan Hinata?"

"E-eh, itu…,"

"Cepatlah Naruto atau kau akan kutinggal!"

"Hah, baiklah. Hinata, kau tidak akan mengatakan hal yang terlalu penting kan? Boleh aku pulang duluan? Dia akan membunuhku kalau aku membuatnya menunggu lebih lama lagi," ucapnya sambil menyengir pada Hinata.

Karena Hinata tak kunjung merespon, Naruto mengambil langkah menuju gadis bernama Sara.

"_Jaa ne_, Hinata," teriaknya untuk terakhir kalinya, tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah menangis tergugu di tempatnya.

"A-apa perasaanku sebegitu tak pentingnya?" isak tangis Hinata makin kencang saat sosok Naruto sudah hilang dari hadapannya.

Perasaannya tidak penting? Lalu bagaimana ia mampu menampung rasa suka bersamaan dengan rasa sakit itu di hatinya?

'**Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal yang terlalu penting kan?' **

Dan dunia kecil Hinata untuk Naruto rubuh seketika bersamaan melemasnya kaki Hinata. Ia jatuh terduduk di rerumputan musim panas, kini matahari tak lagi terasa menyejukkan namun lebih terasa menyesakkan. Dan saat itu turunlah hujan musim panas untuk pertama kalinya di musim itu. Menghanyutkan perasaan terpendam Hinata sejauh-jauhnya.

Sejak itu, Hinata tak pernah lagi menemui Naruto, mengamati ataupun mengikutinya saat di sekolah. Seminggu demam dan terkapar di kamarnya lalu minggu berikutnya terpuruk di kelas sampai-sampai Shino yang sangat pendiam itu khawatir dan jadi cerewet, juga Kiba yang dengan nekatnya membawa Akamaru ke sekolah demi menyemangati Hinata. Tapi perlahan rasa sakit mulai pudar dan juga terbentuk perisai anti cowok dari dalam hati Hinata.

Hinata benci dan tidak menginginkan pendamping hidup kalau rasanya sebegini perih saat kau tidak diinginkan.

_**Flashback Off**_

Hinata mendesah, ia memandangi wajahnya lewat pantulan cermin, rambut berantakan, mata bengkak juga pipi yang basah dan lengket karena air mata. Benar-benar parah, baru bertemu satu kali setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu mampu membuat Hinata terpuruk seperti ini.

Hinata mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dalam ponselnya dan mengirimkannya pada Neji. Selang beberapa menit, suara dering dari ponsel Hinata berbunyi, sebuah panggilan masuk. Hinata menatapnya dengan ragu, apa ini jalan yang terbaik? Hinata mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran terhadap konsekuensi di hari esok dan lebih memilih segera mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

'_Konbanwa, Hinata.'_ Terdengar suara di kejauhan sana.

"_Hai, _Neji_-nii_. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

'_Iie, douita. Ada masalah di sana? Sampai kau benar-benar ingin keluar?' _

"_H-hai_, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menetap di sini lagi, hik… hiks… a-aku ingin berhenti!" Dan isakan pelan mulai mengisi kesunyian di ruangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

Di luar pintu Shion memainkan kukunya sambil tersenyum jenaka, "Dasar bodoh, bahkan hanya bertemu dengannya kau sampai menangis begitu? _Baka_~~"

.

.

**.**

Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa tenang setelah melihat kedaan Hinata tadi. Spekulasi-spekulasi tak jelas mulai merundungi otak jeniusnya. Oh, _kuso_! Hinata benar-benar mampu membuatnya berada dalam posisi cemas dan takut seperti ini, padahal sebelumnya Sasuke benar-benar membenci perangai Hinata. Sasuke tersentak, "Sejak kapan aku memperhatikannya seperti ini?"

Sasuke memilih bertanya pada Naruto, mungkin salah satu jawaban dari pertanyaannya akan menjawab sedikit spekulasinya.

_**To**_**: Naruto**

_**Subject: Aku mau tanya …**_

**Naruto, dari mana kau mengenal Hinata? Cepat balas.**

**|Send|**

Tombol kirim ditekan dengan tidak sabaran. Sasuke menunggu dengan wajah menyeramkan, ia melirik jam, masih pukul tujuh malam. Si bodoh itu pasti belum tidur. Dan benar saja ponsel Sasuke berbunyi saat itu juga.

_**From:**_** Naruto**

_**Subject: Baik, Tuan Pemarah …**_

**Hinata? Aku hanya pernah berbicara sekali dengannya. Aku juga sudah lupa dia mau bilang apa. Yang jelas dia pernah memanggilku di kelasku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Seingatku aku masih pacaran dengan Sara. Dan saat itu aku langsung pulang bersama Sara karena Hinata tidak berbicara juga. **

**Memangnya kenapa? :D**

**|Reply| |Delete|**

Dan Sasuke ingin mematahkan leher Naruto sekarang juga. Dengan entengnya dia membalas pesan Sasuke dengan jawaban menyebalkan. Lagipula, apa maksud _emoticon_ sialan itu?! Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghancurkannya sekarang juga.

Sasuke sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan Naruto dan menghajarnya. Seberapa dinginnya diri Sasuke, setidaknya ia masih menghargai para gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan si bodoh ini malah mengabaikannya dan pergi begitu saja?! Kesal pada Naruto, Sasuke kembali membalas pesan itu.

_**To:**_** Naruto**

_**Subject: Baka**_

**Kau bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.**

**|Send| **

Dan di kamar lainnya Naruto tengah melongo dengan tidak elitnya membaca pesan Sasuke.

Kembali ke kamar, Sasuke meninju bantalnya dengan sedikit emosi. Pantas saja Hinata benar-benar sedih tadi. Mungkin besok Sasuke harus menemui Hinata dan menghiburnya.

…

Di kamar lainnya, Shion tampak telah pulas di tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Hinata masih terjaga di tengah malam.

_Jangan melarikan diri dari masalahmu._

Satu kalimat Sasuke yang masih diingat Hinata. Mungkin hal itu benar, ia tak boleh lari lagi. Hinata menggenggam erat ponselnya, menyalakan ponsel lavender itu seraya mengirimkan pesan secepatnya.

Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan kopernya. Segala jenis pakaian dan barang-barangnya ia kemas secara rapi. Ia akan pergi dari tempat ini tanpa rasa penyesalan lagi. Mungkin ia bersalah pada Sasuke, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Tiba-tiba sebuah foto jatuh dari tas tangan Hinata yang ia pakai saat pertama kali mengikuti acara ini. Foto Sasuke, wajah stoik, tanpa senyum, sungguh _flat_. Hinata tertawa mengingat bagaimana teganya ia men-_jyuuken_ Sasuke. Bertengkar di rumah sakit lalu membuat perjanjian, oh, sungguh lucu. Hinata akan merindukan itu semua, Hinata menyimpan foto itu dalam tasnya kembali sebagai kenangan. Kenangan lucu yang akan ia abadikan.

Dan setitik air mata kembali tumpah karena perasaan lain yang mulai mekar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Perasaan yang kembali muncul tapi terlalu takut untuk diutarakan, sesuatu yang hangat dan menenangkan. Semua itu karena Sasuke, tapi …

Sudah saatnya ia pergi.

.

.

**.**

Pagi hari yang cukup dingin, membuat setiap orang enggan untuk bangun. Di sinilah Sasuke sekarang, jam enam lewat tiga puluh menit di pagi hari, berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar Shion dan Hinata, sekadar untuk mengecek keadaan Hinata.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu perlahan-lahan.

_Tok tok tok_

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

Kenop pintu terputar, deritan pintu mulai terdengar.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Bukan. Itu Shion, bukan Hinata. Bukan Hinata. Firasat buruk kembali merundungi hati Sasuke.

"Mana Hinata?" Berusaha tenang, Sasuke kembali bertanya pada Shion yang masih mengantuk.

"Entahlah, dia tak ada di kamar sejak tadi pagi."

"Ke mana dia?"

"Entahlah tapi barang-barangnya sudah tak ada dan tadi pagi kelihatannya dia keluar dari kamar." Shion menjelaskan penuh keheranan, seingatnya kejadian ini tak ada dalam alur rencananya. Tapi jujur saja, Hinata memang sudah tidak ada di kamar sejak dini hari. Shion tahu itu karena ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka saat tengah malam.

Sasuke berdecak, sial! Jadi ini yang dimaksud Hinata dengan 'sampai jumpa besok'?

Di tengah kebingungannya, Sasuke menerima sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Naruto**

**Subject: Hinata**

**Hei, Sasuke. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan padamu mengenai Hinata. Temui aku di taman belakang.**

**|Reply| |Delete|**

Dengan terburu-buru, Sasuke segera berlari ke taman belakang. Napasnya memburu, tubuhnya tampak berkeringat saat ia melihat Naruto tengah berdiri di teman itu.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke?"

"Di mana Hinata?!"

"Dia pergi setelah mengajakku berbicara di taman ini tadi pagi. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Katanya itu adalah hal yang akan disampaikannya padaku di hari aku pergi bersama Karin. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah dan dia menitipkan ini padaku. Untukmu," jelas Naruto dengan wajah menyesal, Sasuke merebut surat di tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

_**Ohayou**_**, Sasuke-**_**san,**_

**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi dari acara ini.**

**Aku senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Hal ini sungguh menyenangkan, kau masih ingat saat aku membuatmu pingsan? **

**Haha, lucu sekali, aku ingin minta maaf karena banyak hal salah satunya karena membuatmu pingsan, lalu karena aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk sama-sama membebaskan diri dari agensi ini.**

**Karena aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu.**

**Dan satu lagi, karena aku —mungkin— telah jatuh cinta padamu. Maafkan aku untuk semuanya. Dan … terima kasih.**

_**Sayonara**_**, Sasuke-**_**san.**_

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_

Sasuke meremas surat itu. Segenap perasaan yang ada telah terpatri dengan penuh keyakinan bahwa ini bukanlah perasaan yang biasa saja atau bahkan hanya kebetulan.

"_Kuso_! Aku tak akan membuatmu minta maaf karena telah jatuh cinta padaku, Hinata!" Sasuke berlari secepat tenaga menuju pintu keluar. Semoga saja ia belum terlambat untuk mengejar Hinata!

**To Be Continued **

**Next chapter is the last chapter for this story (Chapter depan adalah chapter trakhir dari kisah ini). Thank you for all of your attention for this fanfic (Terima kasih atas perhatiannya)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Gomen Ether sudah lama tidak update fanfic ini. Semoga suka dengan chapter yang hampir terakhir ini. Chapter depan adalah penutupan dan Ether harap kalian masih mau menunggu lanjutannya. Maaf Ether tidak balas review kalian satu persatu yang jelas Ether berterima kasih atas kesabaran kalian menuggu update fanfic ini. :D**

**Mind To RnR?**


	8. The Last Marching

**Uchiha's Dating Agency © Eternal Dream Chowz**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7. ****(Final) The Last Marching**

"_Kuso_! Aku tak akan membuatmu minta maaf karena telah jatuh cinta padaku, Hinata!" Sasuke berlari secepat tenaga menuju pintu keluar. Semoga saja ia belum terlambat untuk mengejar Hinata!

Sasuke menghampiri Itachi bersama para rekan kru yang sedang mengadakan rapat mengenai acara lanjutan. Di wajah mereka juga terukir perasaan tak menentu yang membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Itachi."

Itachi yang merasa dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang tampak keringatan seperti dikejar hantu. Itachi mempermisikan dirinya lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil sesekali menekan tuts ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hinata—" Sasuke berusaha berbicara dan langsung saja dipotong oleh Itachi,

"Kau sudah tahu ya?" Itachi memijit pelipisnya, "Kami juga kebingungan kenapa Neji tiba-tiba datang dan menjemput Hinata, padahal seingatku Hiashi-san sudah mengizinkan Hinata mengikuti acara ini sampai akhir. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. "Iya, itu salahku. Dan aku harus menyusulnya sekarang!" wajah Sasuke sangat serius dan ucapannya juga tegas, Itachi tersenyum tipis.

"Hoo, jadi begitu. Kelihatannya perjuanganmu akan sulit ya, Sasuke? Serius mau mendatangi duo pria Hyuuga yang akan membuatmu ketakutan seperti bayi?" sindir Itachi, sekadar menguji keyakinan sang adik mengejar Hinata.

"Iya, aku yakin." Sasuke berucap tanpa keraguan, Itachi tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah! Pergilah Sasuke." Itachi menepuk punggung adiknya, berusaha memberikan semangat.

"_Aniki_," Sasuke memandang kakak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan lurus.

"Apa? Cepatlah!" usir Itachi dengan tangan melambai.

"Pinjamkan aku kunci mobil." Sasuke dengan wajah datar menghancurkan suasana yang dirasa Itachi sangat keren.

Itachi tersenyum kecut. Momen keren begini kok dihancurkan dengan sepatah kalimat tidak elit? Itachi merogoh kantung celananya,

"Cepatlah, _aniki,_" desak Sasuke dengan buru-buru.

"Eh, kuncinya tidak ada!" pekik Itachi sambil menunjukkan kantongnya yang kosong.

"Serius?" Sasuke mendelik, kakaknya benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan pada saat-saat genting begini.

"Oh ya! Aku baru ingat," Itachi menepuk tangannya. "Kunci mobil dibawa Kabuto untuk mengantarkan barang-barang Hinata!"

"Katakan itu dari tadi, _baka aniki_!" Sasuke mulai emosi dengan tingkah kakaknya.

"Oh ya! Aku ada ide bagus!" Itachi tampak bersemangat dengan lampu pijar 5 watt bersinar terang di puncak kepalanya.

"Apa lagi, hah?"

.

.

.

Di pertengahan kota yang ramai dengan hiruk pikuk pejalan kaki, mobil dan klakson, seorang pria tampan yaitu Sasuke tengah memaki-maki nama kakaknya di tengah jalan. Peluh, rasa nyeri di kaki serta merta mata yang terasa berair karena menerjang angin, semua itu Sasuke abaikan.

Tentu saja ini semua terjadi karena Sasuke tengah mengayuh sepeda ontel tua yang diberikan Itachi padanya sebagai pengganti mobil. Oh, sangat jauh dari ekspetasi sebelumnya bahwa mungkin saja kakaknya itu menyiapkan mobil lain, motor atau bus para kru saja sekalian. Tapi itu semua meleset dari ekspektasinya dan yang sekarang yang ada di hadapannya—tepatnya di bawah tubuhnya adalah sebuah sepeda tua yang telah berkarat hampir di seluruh badan sepeda.

"Sial kau, _baka aniki_!" umpat Sasuke sambil terus mengayuh pedal sepeda.

Yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang hanyalah Hinata dan Hinata. Apakah gadis itu masih berada di negara ini? Ataukah ia sekarang sedang berada di bandara? Sial! Kenapa Sasuke jadi berpikiran kalau Hinata akan pergi ke luar negeri? Entahlah, Sasuke tidak tahu, yang pasti ia harus mendatangi rumah Hinata sekarang juga!

Sasuke segera mempercepat kayuhan di sepedanya. Semoga saja Hinata belum pergi!

_**Tunggu aku, Hinata!**_

.

.

.

Hinata membuka jendela menuju beranda rumahnya. Jemari lentiknya menelusuri pagar pembatas di beranda kamarnya, rasa rindu terhadap rumah ini akhirnya terhapuskan juga. Tapi apakah yang telah dilakukannya ini benar? Hal ini dipikirkan Hinata sejak Neji menjemputnya tadi pagi.

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke mengetahui bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang?

Kaget? Marah? Kecewa?

Ah, salah! Sasuke pasti senang karena dia pergi, Shion akan selalu ada bersamanya bukan? Jadi dirinya tak dibutuhkan. Sasuke dan Shion akan berhasil melalui rintangan agensi itu dan menjadi pasangan, lalu semua akan kembali menjadi sedia kala bukan? Hinata dan Sasuke akan kembali ke masa-masa mereka saling membenci, bukankah itu bagus? Lalu …

"Hiks, hiks …" Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

Meski berpikiran seperti itu, Hinata tak tahu kenapa air mata masih saja membasahi wajah tembamnya. Bukankah ia yang memutuskan ini semua? Kenapa masih saja terasa berat?

Hinata jadi teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi pagi.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Hinata, ada apa memanggilku pagi-pagi begini?" Naruto menguap, ia sedikit heran mengapa gadis ini memanggilnya di pagi buta yang dingin. Hinata membelakangi Naruto dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya agar tidak gagap saat berbicara.

"Naruto-senpai, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Tanpa keraguan, Hinata menatap lurus pada mata biru laut yang dulu pernah menyejukkan hatinya itu.

"_H-hai_, baiklah." Entah kenapa Naruto malah merasa gugup tiba-tiba karena tatapan Hinata.

"Kau masih ingat dengan pertemuan kita dulu?"

"Eng, kalau tidak salah sewaktu aku masih pacaran dengan Sara? Ya, aku masih ingat sedikit, kenapa?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut saat mendengar nama Karin. Tapi Hinata meneruskan pembicaraan yang mulai memasuki intinya.

"Kau pergi sebelum mendengar apa yang harus kukatakan padamu bukan?"

"Ah, itu ... kau masih marah ya? _Gomen ne_." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Hinata menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah lagi. Hanya saja, itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah kupendam saat SMA dulu. Dan aku akan mengatakannya sekarang." Jeda sesaat, Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang, entah kenapa wajah serius Hinata membuat suasana jadi tegang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto-senpai."

Sunyi.

Wajah Naruto memerah seketika, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka hal itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tetapi itu dulu. Hal terparah saat itu adalah bahwa kau telah berpacaran dengan Sara-senpai. Itu sempat membuatku _phobia_ pada lelaki." lanjut Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kau memanggilku untuk menyatakan perasaanmu." Naruto membungkukkan badannya, berusaha meminta maaf.

"J-jangan seperti itu, _Senpai_. Aku sudah memaafkan _Senpai_ karena sewaktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sara-senpai_._" Hinata menjadi merasa bersalah melihat Naruto seperti itu.

"Tapi, kenapa mengatakannya sekarang?" Naruto sedikit canggung karena masih merasa malu, Hinata tertegun.

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku tak ingin lari lagi. Juga karena dia menyuruhku untuk jangan lari dan menghadapi masalahku. Dan itu benar, aku merasa lega sekarang."

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah Hinata, sosok seorang pria judes dan menyebalkan tengah tergambar di kepalanya. Naruto tercengang melihat ekspresi teduh Hinata lalu ia terkekeh pelan membuat Hinata memandanginya dengan heran.

"Maaf, aku tertawa. Kau … benar-benar menyukai Sasuke, ya?" ucap Naruto, setengah menebak.

Wajah Hinata memerah dan langsung saja ia menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Entah kenapa saat ia mendengar nama Sasuke perasaan aneh seperti beribu-ribu kupu-kupu berada di perutnya.

"Kau harus mengatakannya bukan? Katakan padanya tentang perasaan itu agar hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Hinata. Hinata malah terdiam, rasa sesak kini memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"T-tidak bisa."

Naruto tersentak, "Mengapa tidak? Bukankah dia mengajarimu untuk tidak lari?"

"Ya, tapi tidak kali ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik dia bersama dengan Shion_-san. _Bisa aku minta tolong untuk menyerahkan ini padanya?" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Naruto.

"Tapi … Hinata! Kau bahkan belum menyatakan perasaanmu! Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padamu?" bentak Naruto, Hinata mulai berbalik.

"A-aku tidak tahu dan kelihatannya aku tak ingin mengetahuinya. Aku akan merelakannya untuk Shion-san. Akh, sudah waktunya aku pergi. _Jaa ne_, Naruto-senpai." ucapan yang terkesan sok kuat itu tidaklah sesuai dengan kenyataan yang terjadi pada Hinata.

Ia menangis lagi, apa ia tidak boleh lari?

Tidak! Ia tak boleh lagi terjerat hal seperti ini!

Hinata tahu itu, tapi entah mengapa perasaannya tak bisa berubah, rasanya sangat sulit kali ini. Berbeda.

Ia menghapus tetesan air matanya, lalu menuju gerbang depan di mana Neji telah menunggu. Hinata ingin melupakan hal ini secepatnya. Pergi adalah hal yang terbaik saat ini.

"Kau yakin, Hinata? Kau masih memiliki kesempatan." Neji berdiri di depan pintu mobil dengan tangan menyilang di depan dada.

"Aku sudah yakin." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Baiklah." Neji menghela napas lalu membukakan pintu mobil.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Hinata mendesah pelan lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap tasnya lalu mengambil secarik kertas di dalamnya, foto Sasuke. Ia memandang sejenak foto itu. Hinata memeluk foto itu dalam dekapannya, tak lama Hinata mulai terlelap.

.

.

.

Kembali di agensi, Shion tengah bertatap muka dengan sang _nii-san_ di taman. Ia telah mengetahui seluk beluk masalah tadi pagi dan sekarang ia menuntut janji sang kakak sepupu terhadap rencananya yang telah kacau balau.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghalangi Sasuke-_kun, Nii-chan?_" tuntut Shion sambil memukuli dada bidang kakaknya.

"Hentikan, Shion. Jangan mengejarnya lagi, karena Sasuke telah memilih." Jelas Naruto sambil menghentikan pukulan Shion.

"Bukankah kau akan membantuku? Mana janjimu?" jerit Shion dengan wajah tidak terima.

"Sudah cukup!" bentak Naruto, "Dia bukan untukmu," lanjutnya dengan wajah datar, Shion mulai menangis.

"Lalu apa yang menjadi milikku selain dia?" pekik Shion.

Naruto memeluk Shion, "Kau masih memilikiku bukan? Bukankah semula kau mengejar Sasuke hanya untuk membuat pacarmu cemburu?" ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh, ia mengusap kepala adik sepupunya dengan gemas.

"Tapi, aku sudah menyukainya," elak Shion sambil memukul punggung Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya menyukainya sebatas kau menyukaiku. Aku tahu karena kau adikku. Aku sudah memberitahu ayahmu dan dia akan segera membawamu kembali ke Prancis. Dan jangan lagi bertengkar dengan pacarmu lalu datang ke agensi ini."

"Baiklah. _Arigatou, _Naruto_ Nii-chan._" Shion menghapus air matanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

_Semoga kalian bahagia, Sasuke-kun, Hinata-san._

.

.

.

"Cih, sial!" umpat Sasuke saat mendapati sepeda tua itu rusak. Rantai sepeda tiba-tiba terlepas dan patah saat Sasuke mulai menaikkan kecepatan mengayuh. Benar-benar tidak berguna, pikir Sasuke. Ia bahkan baru mencapai separuh perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Naik taksi atau bus akan memperlambatnya saja apalagi siang ini sedang macet. Naik pesawat? Mau cari landasan di mana coba? Sial!

Sasuke mulai menatap langit lalu mendecih kesal saat menatap sebuah pesawat terbang tinggi di atasnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, Hinata bisa saja pergi entah kemana kalau ia tak bergegas!

Sasuke mulai berlari dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa mempedulikan terik matahari yang merajam tubuhnya. Ia terus berlari mengikuti arah di secarik kertas yang Itachi berikan sebagai peta menuju rumah Hinata.

Entah berapa kali Sasuke tersesat, salah arah dan juga salah rumah! Kali ini ia baru saja melarikan diri dari rumah seorang tante-tante yang merayunya. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke memaki gambaran kakaknya yang sangat absurd itu karena Sasuke terus saja mengalami kesialan di tempat-tempat yang didatanginya.

Sampai sebuah blok perumahan, Sasuke berhenti sejenak sambil menarik napas karena ia cukup kelelahan berlari selama dua jam penuh tanpa arah yang pasti. Sesekali mata obsidian-nya menerawang sekitar, mana tahu rumah Hinata berada di dekat sini.

"Hinata-nee pulang? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang!"

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke lekat pada sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat lurus yang berjalan membelakangi dirinya. Kalau tidak salah dengar gadis itu memekikkan nama Hinata?

Apa itu Hyuuga Hinata? Sekilas, gadis itu memang mirip sekali dengan sosok Neji ataupun Hinata karena pola rambutnya yang sama. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu dengan langkah pelan, entah kenapa ia mendapat sebuah _feeling_ yang bagus.

Gadis berambut coklat tadi bergegas berjalan, melewati sebuah tikungan lalu berbelok menuju sebuah rumah berwarna krem yang modelnya klasik. Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya mulai mengawasi rumah itu dari jarak dekat. Bisa ia lihat gadis tadi memanggil seseorang lalu dibukakan pintu oleh seorang pria berambut panjang yang sangat Sasuke kenal. Neji!

Dengan langkah hati-hati, Sasuke menuju rumah yang diyakininya adalah rumah Hinata lalu mengetuk pintu berwarna krem itu, seseorang membuka pintu itu.

"Cih, si pantat ayam rupanya. Ada urusan apa kau datang ke sini?" tanya Neji sambil memperlihatkan raut tidak suka pada Sasuke. tampak sekali Neji menolak eksistensi Sasuke di kawasannya.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan tergesa-gesa.

Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hinata? Untuk apa kau mencarinya? Dia sudah keluar dari agensi kakakmu dan ia akan ditunangkan beberapa hari lagi dengan seorang pemuda Sabaku."

Sasuke mulai membenci arah percakapan ini saat ia mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan dijodohkan. "Kalau begitu panggil Hinata ke sini dan aku akan membuatnya memilihku." Sasuke menyeringai. Seringaian itu membuat Neji makin sebal.

"Apa? Kau ingin membuatku tertawa? Hinata sudah berhenti, itu faktanya, terimalah itu," ejek Neji dengan wajah kesal.

"Kalau kau yakin begitu, panggil Hinata untuk berbicara denganku sekarang dan kau akan tahu apa jawabannya," pancing Sasuke sambil tersenyum picik. Meskipun hatinya berdentum tak karuan karena Hinata belum juga tampak.

"Baiklah."

Neji menutup pintu lalu naik ke kamar Hinata di lantai dua. Ia mengetuk pintu, Hinata yang sempat tertidur cukup terusik dan akhirnya mengucek matanya dengan sebal.

"_Doushite_, Neji-nii?"

"Ada yang ingin bicara padamu di pintu depan," jawab Neji dengan kesal.

"S-siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah heran. Apa Kiba dan Shino sudah mengetahui kepulangannya? Setahunya ia belum memberikan pemberitahuan apapun pada teman-temannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Neji menyampaikannya seperti yang diperintahkan Sasuke agar Hinata tidak menolak menemuinya. Sungguh sial, kenapa Neji malah diperintah sesuka hati bocah ayam itu dengan seenak jidat?

Hinata masih mengantuk, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintu.

"Hinata,"

Hinata tersentak apalagi saat ia menemukan pria yang sempat melalui suka duka bersamanya itu hadir di depan rumahnya, Hinata membanting pintu rumah dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"A-apa yang kalu lakukan di sini, Sasuke-_san?_" HInata bingung dengan apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Kenapa kau lari, Hinata?" Sasuke menyentuk permukaan pintu itu.

Hinata menegang, apa yang harus dijawabnya setelah ia menyerahkan surat itu dan ternyata Sasuke mengejarnya?

"A-aku tidak tahu." Ya, Hinata memang tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan hal ini. Meskipun separuh isi hatinya telah bersahut-sahutan menjawab.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha memutar kenopyang ditahan dari dalam rumah.

"T-tidak."

Sasuke terkejut, "Lalu surat itu, apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bercanda. Maaf kalau itu mengganggumu." Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti ini. Yang pasti ia tak mau berharap lebih.

"Kalau begitu—"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya.

"—keluar dan katakan itu tepat di depanku."

Hinata membatu, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apa ia harus berbohong lebih jauh?

"Ayo lakukan itu, Hinata."

Hinata memutar kenop pintu, mempertemukannya kembali dengan sosok Sasuke yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memutus kontak mata dengan mata oniks itu, "Aku tidak mencintaimu. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke sesuai perjanjian." Suara itu bergetar, Sasuke hanya diam.

"Tatap mataku saat kau mengatakannya, Hinata." Sasuke mulai memegang bahu Hinata yang mulai gemetaran.

"Tatap aku dan katakan. Lalu aku akan pergi."

Hinata mendongak menatap mata oniks yang terluka itu, "A-aku…,"

.

.

.

"A-aku …" Hinata mulai terisak pelan, sungguh sulit, bahkan Hinata tidak bisa memerintahkan otaknya untuk mengucapkan kalimat, aku tidak mencintaimu.

Yang ada di otak Hinata sekarang hanyalah sepatah kalimat, aku mencintainya.

Sekali lagi Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih menanti ucapan penolakan Hinata. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu.

"A-aku … khh, t-tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. A-aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi." Tangisan Hinata mulai mengeras sungguh sulit untuk membohongi perasaan ini walau ia berusaha sekeras apapun.

"_Yokkata. _Aku mencintaimu,Hinata." Sasuke memeluk Hinata. Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata dengan penuh kasih, Hinata masih saja sesenggukan di dada Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, Hinata. Berjanjilah padaku,"

"M-maaf. Maafkan aku."

Bisa Sasuke rasakan Hinata mengangguk di tengah pelukan itu. Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata agar mendongak menatapnya, perlahan ia menipiskan jarak antara mereka lalu bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sebuah ciuman manis yang penuh rasa kasih sayang.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke setelah mereka melepas ciuman itu. Jemarinya mengusap tetesan air mata yang membasahi pipi Hinata.

"_N-nani?_" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannnya karena merasa malu. Wajahnya yang memerah tampak sangat manis di mata Sasuke.

"Ayo kita menikah."

"Eh?"

.:…:.

**Kami telah melaluinya, berawal dari pertengkaran, sebuah negosiasi, lalu berakhir dengan rintangan dan ujian yang membawa kami pada cinta.**

**Kami yang mulanya takut akan cinta menjadi mengerti tentang arti cinta yang sebenarnya.**

'_**Only One Week and Get Your Prince/Princess**_**'**

**Seperti yang kami katakan, inilah Uchiha's Dating Agency, apa kalian berani mengikutinya?**

…

**THE END**

**A/N: WAAA! Arigatou minna-san udah ngikutin fanfic ini sedari Ether masih amburegul emeseyu sampai akhirnya sekarang Ether sudah berhasil menuntaskan sebuah fanfic MC dengan dukungan semua pihak. Jujur, Ether sempat bingung mau berterima kasih seperti apa pada semua readers karena Ether sadar bahwa fanfic ini bahkan belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan karya-karya yang lebih senior dari punya Ether. Akhir kata, terima kasih dan sampai berjumpa di karya lainnya! Sebelumnya ayo baca omakenya dulu! ^_^**

**OMAKE**

"_BRAVOO_!" terdengar suara serempak dari balik semak-semak di dekat rumah Hinata. Sasuke dan Hinata kontan saja terkejut dan melepas pelukan itu saat menyadari bahwa seluruh kru agensi ada di situ lengkap dengan kamera, pencahayaan, perekam suara, dan segala peralatan syuting.

"Selamat, _Otouto_, Hinata_-chan_. Senangnya punya adik ipar cantik begini!" Itachi menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum jenaka.

"_Baka aniki_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan hal besar, hanya mengikuti dan merekam segala aksi kalian yang sangat dramatis dan melankolis! Itu saja," jawab Itachi tanpa menyadari aura kegelapan dari dua sejoli yang merasa terusik dengan sikap Itachi.

Sasuke dan Hinata sangat kesal sekarang, mereka saling berpandangan lalu dengan senyum –ayo, hajar dia–, mereka mengepalkan tangan mereka.

"Itachi,"

"C-calon kakak ipar,"

"Ya, ada apa?" Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan—

"RASAKAN INI!"

"_JYUUKEN_!"

_Double punch_ dari Hinata dan Sasuke langsung membuat Itachi tak sadarkan diri di tempat. _Poor_ Itachi.

Sedangkan dalam rumah Hinata, Neji mengerang kesal lalu mendecih, "Aku akan berbaik hati untuk sekali ini saja, Uchiha!"

Hanabi yang berada di rumah langsung heboh merekam kejadian itu dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Drama romantis ala opera sabun pentas di depan rumah. Tambahannya, siaran langsung pula!

Tanpa Sasuke dan Hinata ketahui bahwa seluruh kejadian mulai saat Hinata pergi disusul Sasuke sampai akhir kejadian ini telah direkam full oleh Itachi dan para kru yang mengikuti mereka sejak pagi. Benar-benar siasat _marketing_ yang amat baik, pikir Itachi dengan bersemangat. Tapi terlebih dahulu ia harus memikirkan nasibnya yang digebuk habis-habisan oleh adik dan calon adik iparnya.

**FIN**

**Thanks to: **

**Reviewer:**

**Dare Yori, Lawchan-Ai, , ,kk, .777, SenRy Hime, Lulu, Himenaina, qq, Guest, AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, hikarilavender, Rara SH Lovers, T.N, Mieko, hinatauchiha69, hana, Orrz, , Po chan, kensuchan, Rini desu, lavenders, Icha-chan Ren, gifha aulia, Ocha SasuHinaTachi, Po, hana37, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Someiyoshino Amari, pipoy21, Clara Merisa, Hallow-Sama, , lina tyolina, Nuju Jomblo, Shine and SHA, RiichiLavender, Hinataholic, Renita Nee-chan, josh, aindri961, nona fergie kennedy, aina freedom, .794, Yume Guran, rara chan23, zae-hime, chibi beary, Ceei SanaRier, Yuka Namikaze, Author tanpa nama, s4mrina, guest, and all siders.**

**Fav:**

**AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, Clara Merisa, HNisa Sahina, Ocha SasuHinaTachi, Orrz, RiichiLavender, Rika Yume, TheMagicGirl1, Uzumaki Shizuka, , Zee-leven Seven, gifha aulia, hikarilavender, .92351, hinatauchiha69, michi hana, uchiha hana hime, yukiko miyuki.**

**Follow:**

**AlvinosztaHolicajhaselalu, Clara Merisa, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Kaorukasuga Yamaguchiya, Moyahime, Ocha SasuHinaTachi, RiichiLavender, Rika Yume, Shine and SHA, TheMagicGirl1, , Zee-leven Seven, gifha aulia, .794,hikarilavender, .92351, hime namikaze, hinatauchiha69, kensuchan, uchihabungsu98, uchiha hana hime, yukiko miyuki, zae-hime.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Orrz****: teman terbaik di dumay dan juga reviewer setia di setiap fanficku. Meski udah pindah fandom, sering-sering main ke fanfic SasuHina yang lain ya. Terima kasih untuk semua saran, semangat dan tempat curhatku di dumay. d('o')b**

**Nuju Jomblo****: Termasuk sahabat dumay dan teman collab dengan penname Ethernal Jomblo, btw kapan fanfic kita diupdate? Haha, teman berbagi cerita tentang fanart nih, terima kasih atas dukungannya. :))))))**

**Juga special thanks bagi author senior yang baca dan memberi saran :)**

**Kisah ini berakhir dan akan disusul oleh kisah lainnya dari Ether chan, sungguh senang bahwa karya ini begitu diminati padahal masih ada banyak kekurangan dari segi penulisan dan referensi. Terima kasih dan Ether harap kalian juga akan tetap mengingat karya pertama dari Ether chan ini. :)**

_**Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san**_**!**

**See you in another fanfics!**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
